AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA
by AnataYume
Summary: Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios antes de que su hermano lo logre y solo tiene un año para conseguirlo. ¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo? ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

><p><strong>AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA<strong>

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo _

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios _

_antes de que su hermano lo logre _

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo. _

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

* * *

><p><strong>TE ENCONTRÉ <strong>

.

- Es fácil!

Eran las 3 de la madrugada todos los clubes nocturnos estaban cerrados a causa del toque de queda en toda la zona, la mayoría de los trabajadores se habían retirado hace tiempo, pero Duo caminaba presuroso por la calle para llegar a su cuarto, ubicado en el otro barrio, si lo agarraba la policía estaba perdido, de pronto, una luz lo cegó y fue arrastrado al oscuro callejón por una fuerza sobrehumana

"Ha llegado mi hora, voy a morir" fue su último pensamiento. Un escalofrío recorre su piel al sentir unos labios sobre sí, eso no se lo esperaba

- Per… ro, pero que… qué… qué haces?

- Shhhh, silencio, no te haré daño, solo quiero un hijo tuyo

- Pero… es-es-escucha… yo… yo…

Los besos de Heero lo callaron, sus manos, calientes, recorrían su cuerpo intentando desnudarlo, el frio intenso chocaba con el calor de los cuerpos. Las habilidosas manos del hombre fueron descendiendo hasta las caderas, mientras Duo trataba inútilmente de soltarse, comenzó a desvestirlo lentamente, saco el cinturón, la cremallera y fue deslizando la ropa muy suavemente

- Tú, tú… t-tú er-res…

- … un hombre, es lo que estaba tratando de decirte

- Lo-lo siento, yo-yo-yo…

El hombre dejo caer libre su cuerpo, temblaba, y se mostraba avergonzado, cubrió su rostro mientras se abrazó a sí mismo, repitiendo la misma frase. Duo ya recuperado del susto y vestido, sintió pena por aquel hombre, ahora que lo miraba bien, era joven, delgado, más bien esbelto, los músculos bien definidos, no parecía que necesitase atacar una mujer indefensa en un callejón oscuro para obtener lo que quería, pero no pudo ver bien su rostro, "¿sería feo o estaría desesperado?"

- Cálmate ya, no es la primera vez que me confunden con una mujer. Soy Duo Maxwell - dijo tendiéndole la mano

Aquel extraño le inspiraba confianza a pesar de intentar violarlo y siendo justos ésta era la tercera vez que lo intentaban en la semana, estaba retrasado a casa, justamente porque tomo el camino largo para evitar aquellos callejones, eran la ruta más rápida pero la noche anterior lo habían atracado, aunque no pudieron sacarle mucho, nunca llevaba demasiado dinero y si entregaba el dinero solían dejarlo en paz, no se mancharían las manos por unos pocos dólares, solo lo justo para el almuerzo del día siguiente

El sonido de una sirena de un carro oficial lo alertó, por instinto, tomó la mano del hombre y comenzó a correr por los callejones, escapando del sonido, solo tenía que saltar aquel muro y estarían fuera de peligro, cuando salieron se encontraban en un barrio residencial tranquillo, más allá estaban los edificios donde vivía, la calle iluminada pero vacía, desde aquí era seguro, Duo se sorprendió al ver a aquel hombre, no parecía cansado en absoluto a pesar de saltar un muro de 3 metros de altura, él ya estaba acostumbrado lo hacía casi a diario, cuando lo miro a la luz su rostro era delgado, pelo negros, ojos plomos, piel tersa, "dioses, era justo su tipo"

- Yo ya me debo ir, así que aquí nos separamos

- Permíteme escoltarte, no vaya a ser que alguien quiera atacarte y parte de la culpa la tengo yo

- ¿Escoltarme?, ¿atacarme?, ¿parte?, pero de que te fumas, fuiste vos el que me atacó esta noche, y realmente crees que voy a permitir que conozcas mi dirección, a no, tonto no soy, mejor vete yendo, así me aseguro de que no me sigues, quien sabe y eres un acosador o algo así

- Jajaja! Yo intento violarte y tu temes que sea un acosador? Creo que tienes tus prioridades mal, además porqué me ayudaste con la policía después de lo que hice?

- Parecías muy arrepentido y si conocieras la policía de esa zona como lo hago yo, también escaparías como alma que lleva el diablo, no son más que unos malditos desgraciados… y en mi defensa diré que no pensaba muy claramente cuando sujete tu mano, estaba asustado de que me pillara la patrulla, pues y lo del acosador… tú nunca tuviste alguien que no te dejara de seguir?, pues yo sí, y es horrible, tener alguien detrás de ti todo el tiempo, como si fuera tu sombra, llamándote, buscándote, persiguiéndote, por días, semanas, meses, no quiero volver saber de algo así nunca en mi vida, yo ODIO los acosadores, así que si eres uno mejor olvídate de mí y busca a otra persona

- Heero Yui, es un placer conocerte Duo Maxwell, ya que me ayudaste estoy en deuda contigo, permíteme recompensarte

- ¿Placer?, ¿conocerme? ¿Deuda? ¿Recompensarme?, ¿quién diablos eres y de dónde saliste?... Esto no me está pasando, esto tiene que ser una alucinación a causa del trabajo. Por favor vete y nunca regreses, solo quiere dormir, eres bastante atractivo y no pareces necesitar atacar alguien en un callejón para embarazar a una mujer, pero creo que estas mal de la cabeza o saliste del siglo pasado, me voy a mi casa, así que hazme un favor y no me sigas. Adiós Heero

Duo estaba tan cansado que murmuraba sobre vacaciones y días libres, mientras arrastraba los pies, no regreso la mirada hacia Heero para saber si lo seguía o no, ya lidiaría con ese loco luego, solo quería dormir eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando llego a casa, sin cambiarse se precipitó en su cama y quedó dormido.

Esa mañana salió presuroso de su departamento, la puerta daba directo al parque, por ahí podía cortar camino y con suerte alcanzar al bus de las 8, ya iba tarde y sin desayuno, al atravesar por las bancas, divisó un bulto, una persona tal vez, alzo la mirada y el bus de las 8 se iba, tendría que esperar media hora al siguiente, así que se acercó a la banca y lo vio, ahí estaba Heero Yui, durmiendo en la banca frente a la puerta de su edificio, "es un acosador, ¡MALDITA SEA!"

- Tú levántate y lárgate de aquí o llamo a la policía

- hhm, pensé que detestabas a la policía

- Sí, pero ODIO a los acosadores y tú claramente eres uno

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Mmmh, bueno tal vez que salga de mi casa y te vea durmiendo frente a ella

- Oh, eso?, solo es una coincidencia, no encontré lugar para dormir así que me quede aquí, ¿así que tu casa está cerca?... buenos días Duo Maxwell

- Si, si, como sea, está prohibido dormir en lugares públicos así que vete moviéndote, además con esa pinta podrías asustar a los vecinos, ésta es una zona residencial y por lo tanto no encontraras cuartos para una noche así que vete a tu casa

- Yo llegue anoche a la cuidad, por lo que no tengo casa aun, ahora si podrías recomendarme una posada donde dormir o una casa para arrendar te estaría enteramente agradecido

- Eres extraño Heero Yui, pero la verdad no me fio de ti así que no te recomendare ningún lugar cerca de aquí, si quieres cuartos para una noche debes buscar por la zona 2, si quieres alquilar cualquier edificio de la zona 3 con vacantes es perfecta, pero si lo que busca es algo barato, temporal o permanente busca en la zona 4, ahí también podrías encontrar trabajos temporales, bien pagados, o ilegales

- ¿Y cómo llego ahí?

- El bus Z te llevará, vamos yo también debo tomar ese y seguramente ya vendrá en unos 15 min.

- Bus? No lo creo, todavía no me acostumbro al trasporte Público, tómenos un taxi

- Lo siento no tengo dinero, yo me voy en bus, además no me subiría en un taxi a solas contigo, adiós

- Espera, me iré en bus contigo, ¿podrías indicarme dónde bajar?

- Si está de paso a donde voy, si, de todas maneras te indican cada vez que entras a una nueva zona, ¿ya has decidido en que zona vivirás?

- Explícame un poco más de las zonas, ¿cuántas hay, dónde están y cuál es la diferencia?

- Cuando subamos al bus te explico, pensé que iba a poder dormir, tendrás para tu pasaje, porqué yo no pienso pagarlo

- Si

Cuando Duo y Heero subieron al bus, Duo tuvo que pagar el pasaje del otro porque el chofer no pudo darle cambio de 100 monedas siendo el pasaje 35 céntimos(1)[1], al ser domingo por la mañana la movilidad estaba casi vacía, se sentaron al medio y Duo empezó a explicarle la distribución de la cuidad; constaba de 4 anillos, estos se dividían en 10 zonas y las zonas en distritos, en el primer anillo se encontraba el área gubernamental, las escuelas, policía, instituciones, todo se encontraba ahí, solo tenía un distrito, le llaman la zona cero, ahí vivía el alcalde y la clara innata de la sociedad; el segundo y tercer anillo se dividían en 4 zonas cada uno, en el segundo estaban la zona 1, 2, 6 y 9; en el tercero, la 3, 5, por último el cuarto anillo o zona 4, donde estaba el desecho de la sociedad, los traficantes, ladrones e ilegales(2)[2]

- Y ya has decidido donde vivir?

- Si quiero alquilar una casa, no conozco a nadie, así que no cuento con referencias, supongo que tu no querrás ser mi garante, por lo que tal vez tenga que comprarla?

- Acaso eres millonario? Además no te piden referencias si pagas algunos meses de más por adelantado. Tomando eso en cuenta puedes encontrar lugares en la zona 6 para comprar y la 7 para alquilar

- A donde te diriges Duo?

- No pienso decírtelo y bájate aquí… ésta es tu zona. Adiós Heero

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(1) Una moneda equivale a un dólar y un céntimo a un centavo<p>

(2) Ver mapa ciudad www. subirimagenes i/140128101815706480. jpg

.

* * *

><p>Soy una novata en esto de escribir Fanfincs así paciencia, y no duden en decirme en que me equivoco o estoy mal, tomatazos, quejas, críticas y comentarios optimistas con Review, críticas destructivas o sin sentido (por favor absténganse de postear)<p>

.

* * *

><p>[1] (1) Una moneda equivale a un dólar y un céntimo a un centavo<p>

[2] (2) Ver mapa ciudad www. subirimagenes i/140128101815706480. jpg


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

><p><strong>AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA<strong>

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

* * *

><p><strong>RAZONES<strong>

.

Ambos hombres se encontraron frente a frente antes de regresar a su forma real, ninguno había logrado su cometido y tampoco ninguno estaba más cerca que el otro de cumplir la misión que su padre les había encomendado, por eso estaban ahí, porque ya había pasado 6 meses desde que los mando a la tierra para concebir descendencia y ninguno de los hijos lo había logrado.

- Mis hijos, mis herederos, podrían explicarme porque ninguno ha logrado lo que tanto ansío para legar mi trono, la tarea que les di es simple, más que sencilla, a estas alturas ustedes ya deberían haberme traído buenas noticias

- Padre, emperador, yo deseo a un hombre humano, las mujeres de la tierra no logran llamar mi atención para concebir un digno heredero; he vagado por varios sitios buscando rastros de lo necesario para engendrar un vástago, pero el único rastro que encontré no le pertenece a una mujer, sino a un hombre, los hombres humanos no engendran crías.

- Yo tampoco encontré rastro de un procreador adecuado, a veces encuentro leves rastros que persigo pero cuando los encuentro ya están corrompidos o ya dejaron descendencia, algunos hasta perdieron su poder. Padre

- No están buscando bien, no quiero escusas, tienen 6 meses más para darme la noticia de que han engendrado una cría o extenderé mi petición hasta los altos mandos del inframundo. Y si pensaron que entre dos es una competencia, con 109 será una batalla. RETIRENSE DE MI VISTA

Los dos demonios salieron del cuarto del rey sin decir nada, hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás suyo

- Escuche por ahí que has estado perdiendo el tiempo con un humano, cuánto tiempo has estado con ese humano hombre?

- Sólo han sido tres semanas, pero he aprendido unas cuantas cosas, además al menos yo encontré un digno progenitor

- Para lo mucho que te servirá Heero, mejor déjalo y ponte a buscar

- No vas a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer. Me largo, Solo, mejor suerte en tu búsqueda

Los instintos de Heero le decían que Duo era el correcto y ellos nunca le fallaron, solo debía seguirlos. Al regresar de la reunión con su padre no sentía ánimos de ir a su casa, por eso descendió donde sus alas lo llevaron. Después de caminar unos minutos sus pies se detuvieron frente a un asilo; entro sin que ningún responsable lo detuviera o preguntara a quien buscaba, conforme entraba muchos visitantes se retiraban, era algo tarde y pronto terminaría la hora de las visitas, sin saberlo siguió caminando, su olfato lo llevaba a un potencial progenitor, aunque podía detectar algo extraño en ella (o seria otro él) y de pronto paro, frente a él se encontraba una anciana, era ella la que desprendía el olor, pero eso era imposible ella ya no podía concebir, entonces porque olía así, sin dudarlo se acerco, si era una pista la seguiría. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance se percato que el olor no era suyo, era de alguien que la toco, estaba fresco, y era fuerte, por lo que es posible que sea alguien cercano, constante y estaba seguro que ya se había ido cuando él llego y debía estar bastante lejos.

- Buenas tardes señor ejecutor, se me dijo que podría venir por mí, pero me parece que ya no estoy en mis posibilidades, sin embargo estoy dispuesta a hacer todo para ayudarlo, mi nombre es Elena, pero todos me conocen como abuela Lena, es un honor conocerlo, pertenezco a la casta de los Stradivarius

- Sabes de nosotros?, una casta? Es sorprendente encontrar a un descendiente, dime Elena como sabes de nosotros, hace tiempo que no escuchaba a nadie dirigirse a mí con ese nombre?

- Fui criada como un procreador y siguiendo las tradiciones no me case hasta los 30 años, lamentablemente no puedo darle información sobre mis descendientes, perdí el rastro de ellos en la guerra y no tengo la certeza de que estén vivos.

- Sin embargo puedo detectar la esencia de un procreador en ti, tu sabes a quién le pertenece?

- No sé de ninguna chica en el orfanato que este capacitada para ser un procreador, tampoco ningunos de los que viven en el asilo pertenecen a alguna casta señor

- No, el olor de un procreador está impregnado en ti, pero ya no se encuentra aquí

- Lamento no poder ser de más ayuda, pero a mí solo me visita un joven que he adoptado como mi nieto, después de perder a mi familia

- Tsk! De todos modos es agradable ser reconocido, y estoy seguro que existe un procreador cerca de ti así que estaré viniendo por aquí Elena. Cuídate

- Será un honor señor, lo estaré esperando

.

Heero salió del asilo cavilando, acaso el olor seria de una persona que vino de visita? o su supuesto nieto seria un procreador y ella lo ocultaba?, de todos modos un varón no le serviría, para eso ya tenía a Duo. Duo, no lo había visto en 3 días, siempre buscaba una manera para coincidir con él y no verse como un acosador, Duo los odiaba, pero tenía ganas de un trago y no había nada como aparecer en el bar que él trabaja

- Buenas noches

- Otra vez aquí, voy a empezar a pensar que estas acosándome o que tienes negocios en el cuarto anillo, si no fuera por las buenas propinas que das ya te hubiera echado

- Si, si, si dame un tequila con sal

- Trabaja un gusanito … aquí está, un tequila con sal

- Duo

- Dime Heero

- A qué hora entras?

- Lo siento pero no salgo con clientes

- No quiero una cita, necesito alguien para un trabajo

- En este anillo?

- No en la zona 7

- Entro a las 5 pm. Qué trabajo tienes para mí?

- Sírveme otro tequila

- Ok … servido señor

- Qué te parece si te cuento de que va el trabajo al salir de aquí

- Espérame en callejón de la esquina en media hora, ahora tengo que trabajar permiso

- Claro

Media hora después Heero esperaba en el callejón, se fumaba un cigarrillo concentrado en las palabras e Elena

- Ya estoy aquí Heero vamos saliendo antes del toque de queda… y de qué es el trabajo?

- Quiero información… no te preocupes no es información clasificada, solo que me tomaría meses obtenerla por los medios legales

- Así que necesitas un hacker para obtener información? Y qué información necesitas?

- Bueno pienso invertir en un asilo para ancianos, pero necesito asegurarme que no es un engaño y que la inversión que haga se realice

- Y porque un empresario de su altura se molestaría en invertir en un asilo?

- Porque así no deduzco impuestos, que sería una perdida millonaria para mi empresa

- Ustedes los ricos siempre sacando tajada de todo… está bien, voy a aceptar el trabajo, pero mmm… mhhhh… Heero en este momento no cuento con una computadora capaz de acceder a los datos ocultos, tienes tú una?

- Cuando es tu día libre? Así te explico mejor lo del trabajo y vemos lo del computador, no sé si el mío te servirá

- El jueves de la próxima semana… no me mires así Heero Yui, solo tengo un día libre en todo el mes, necesito el dinero

- Bueno, pero podrás obtener la información en un día?

- Si no tiene ningún trapo súper sucio sí, bueno con el computador adecuado como máximo tres días, con el mío me llevaría semanas y no podría acceder a las cosas ocultas, ahora si el asilo estuviera relacionado con la mafia o el imperio no sé cuánto podría llevarme, pero si podría asegurarte que si esa información está oculta a ese nivel, lo mejor es no invertir ahí

- Con eso me bastará, gracias Duo

- No agradezcas, todavía no hemos hablado de mis honorarios

- Jajajaja si, lo haremos ese día, allá está el muro

- No sé porque insiste en acompañarme cuando nos encontramos, pero gracias a ti nadie me ha atracado y eso es bueno. Nos estaremos viendo Heero. Chau

- Hasta pronto Duo

Duo salto el muro que da directo a su hogar, Heero sabía que pasado ese muro él ya no corría peligro y además él no podría usar sus poderes del otro lado, para evitar que la gente lo vea, por eso prefería no cruzar el muro hasta estar a la altura de su casa. En el lapso de ese tiempo Heero había visitado a Elena unas 4 veces intentando obtener alguna información sobre el progenitor, sondeo nuevamente la cuidad, buscando el rastro, pero cuando estaba cerca el olor desaparecía y era remplazado por la fuerte esencia de Duo lo cual era tan gratificante como frustrante, también busco en las ciudades colindantes pero no había rastros, y su instinto le decía que no se aleje de Duo y Elena. Visitó a Duo unas tres veces antes del jueves, la última fue el martes, donde quedaron en que lo recogería de su trabajo, media hora antes del horario de salida, luego irían a la casa de Duo para recoger lo necesario, verían si la computadora de Heero sería suficiente o habría que buscar una ese mismo día; por lo general Heero detestaba los aparatos tecnológicos, sus poder psíquicos eran inútiles frente al computador, pero ya que Duo los adoraba, él se vio en la necesidad de adquirir un celular "moderno" como le había dicho. Ese mismo jueves en la mañana se dirigió a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, después de un rato buscando encontró el equipo perfecto, bueno mucho tuvo que ver que Heero busco en la mente de los vendedores, adquirió una laptop de última generación, totalmente equipada y preparada para actualizaciones futuras, tanto de software como de hardware, cinco años de garantía y con un sistema operativo compatible pero también protegido de contra la infiltración de hacker, Duo adoraría esa computadora. Aquella noche Heero esperaba a Duo cumpliendo lo pactado

- Siento la demora Heero, mi jefa me advertía que no debo salir con clientes, aún cuando sean hermosos morenos de ojos grises, palabras textuales de ella, vamos

- Jajaja no sabía que te protegían tanto,

- No me protege, pero la mayoría de los hombres que van a ese bar una vez que obtienen lo que quieren no regresan, y tú eres una maravillosa entrada para mi jefa y una gran propina para mi

- Si no te conociera diría que estas mirándome como si fuera solo una billetera

Duo salto el muro una vez más intentando ver a Heero hacerlo, desde que se conocieron sentía curiosidad por sus habilidades, pero cuando volteo Heero ya caía a su lado

- Vamos por mis cosas y luego a tu casa.

- Yo te espero en la banca del parque

- Tú vienes conmigo, necesito ayuda para cargar todo

Heero se sorprendió, Duo era tan receloso con los que se acercaban a él, nunca espero tener la oportunidad de entrar a su casa. Un departamento modesto, una sala-comedor, un espacio para la cocina y el refrigerador, dos puertas una debía ser el baño y la otra su cuarto, se quedo ahí, esperándolo, hasta que Duo no le permitiera ir más adentro no lo haría, lo vio sacar un bolsón grande, en una mano y en la otra una especie de aparato extraño que podía pasar por antena de televisión si no fuera por la extraña base a la que estaba conectado

- Es todo eso?

- Si, ayúdame, es muy pesado, pero sin esto seriamos detectados a la primera y no podríamos acceder a nada más que nuestro correo electrónico… toma

- Nos vamos a ir en taxi

- Pero… no – la cara de Heero lo hizo callar ante el posible reclamo, Duo siempre protestaba cuando de dinero se trataba – bueno

- No sé para qué ahorras tanto, con lo que ganas estoy seguro que podrías encontrar un mejor lugar

- Quiero recuperar algo que me quitaron hace años

- Vámonos … el taxi ya está aquí

El recorrido a la casa de Heero fue rápido y silencioso, Duo estaba algo cansado y Heero se preguntaba qué deseaba recuperar Duo con tanto esmero; ya dentro la casa de Heero, le indico donde podría poner sus cosas y dormir, le indico el baño, la cocina y el comedor, cuál era su dormitorio y donde podría trabajar con la computadora; mientras comían a las 2 am le explico que tipo de información quería y para qué la quería

- Alguna duda?

- No entiendo para que quieres saber sobre los que viven en el asilo

- Quiero asegurarme que ese asilo realmente ayude a los necesitados y no solo a los que tienen dinero o algo por el estilo, mira Duo, si bien es cierto que la donación que voy a realizar es para evadir millones en impuestos, también quiero que el dinero que les dé, sea bien empleado y no se lo embolsen unos cuantos, que para eso puedo pagar a algún funcionario y evitarme problemas

- Bien y cuál es el nombre del asilo

- Bendita trinidad

- Qué?

- Lo conoces?

- Sí, claro, es un buen lugar para tu donación… dónde está tu computador?

- Vamos

Cuando entraron al estudio de Heero, Duo no pudo evitar admirarlo, estaba alfombrado lo que era perfecto para pasar la noche trabajando, un escritorio sencillo y elegante, estaba limpio y ordenado, tenía un ordenador de mesa algo más moderno que el suyo, con eso podría bastar para el trabajo, un sillón largo, perfecto para dormir o descansar por un momento si era necesario, cuando regreso la vista al dueño este le entrego una laptop, los ojos de Duo se agrandaron, era perfecta, de última generación, totalmente equipada , con entradas expandibles compatibles para futuras tecnologías, memoria y video expansible, soportaba hasta 4 procesadores, actualizable tanto en software como en hardware, cinco años de garantía y con un sistema operativo compatible pero también protegido contra la infiltración de hackers, curioso que la iba a utilizar exactamente para eso, los colores eran hermosos, ahorraba energía y era carísima, ni juntando sus ahorros de los últimos 3 años podría comprarse una igual, era más cara que su departamento y la tenía en sus manos, podría saltar de alegría ahí mismo si no fuera porque Heero lo veía como estudiándolo

- Pasa algo Duo? Esa computadora no es buena para lo que necesitas hacer?

- No, estaba admirándola, es perfecta, voy a empezar ahora mismo, voy por mis cosas… casi lo olvido… Duo donde puedo poner la antena, es importante que esté afuera, algún balcón o ventana grande? Y tu conexión telefónica

- Hay un acceso al techo desde esta sala, además junto al sillón y al escritorio hay conexiones telefónicas, pero cuento con servicio de internet inalámbrico en toda la casa, está protegido con contraseña

- Muy bien, manos a la obra, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para la antena

- yo pongo la antena

Mientras Heero subía la antena al techo, Duo cargaba con los instaladores y se encargaba de todas las conexiones de la antena, eran la 4 am cuando terminaron de instalar todo, Heero tuvo que obligar a Duo a dormir unas horas antes de comenzar, bajo la amenaza de quitarle la laptop.

A las 9 de la mañana, cuando Heero se levantó de la cama, Duo no estaba en la suya, entro al estudio seguro de encontrarlo ahí; acomodado en el sillón, junto a un emparedado y una taza de té a medias trabajaba afanosamente sin darse cuenta que era observado

- Duo, ¿a qué hora te levantaste?

- A las 7, en el comedor está tu desayuno servido, espero no te moleste, me prepare el desayuno e hice para ti.

- Bien… gracias

- Esta computadora es genial, al paso que voy podría tener toda la información a medio día

- Solo no te exijas demasiado, voy a salir un rato, no te preocupes por el teléfono o la puerta, el refrigerador y la casa están a tu entera disposición

- Bien

Dos horas después Heero volvía con el almuerzo y algunos aperitivos para Duo, sabía que no se había movido de ahí desde que se levanto, cuando entro lo encontró en la misma posición, su desayuno había desaparecido, pero la taza seguía ahí, claro indicio de que no se movió, dejó los aperitivos a su lado y se sentó en su escritorio a trabajar o fingir que lo hacía mientras miraba a Duo. Firmo algunos documentos, reviso sus inversiones, envió sus órdenes por fax y observo sorprendido como la maquina iba imprimiendo la información que se obtuvo sobre el asilo hasta ahora. Obligo a Duo para que almorzaran, éste le explico que guardaba la información obtenida de modo codificado y por eso primero las mandaba a imprimir, así no habría registro que los incriminarán; el trabajo duro hasta la una de la madrugada.

Heero estaba sorprendido con la maestría con la que Duo se manejaba en el ordenador, tenía más información de la que había imaginado, registros de visitas, horarios de comida, datos de donantes, números de cuentas, datos sobre los visitados y visitantes más frecuentes, el personal de trabajo, todo, marcas y montos, no había nada muy turbio, era perfecto, como beneficiario tendría acceso los residentes del asilo y por lo tanto a Elena.

Después del desayuno Duo se preparaba para regresar a su casa, le dejó el número de su cuenta y acordaron que Heero le pagaría mil monedas, lo equivalente a un mes de trabajo en el bar incluyendo propinas, dejó la antena con la promesa de volver otro día por ella, no era bueno que la vean de día, cuando salía Heero lo detuvo

- No olvidas algo?

- No, ya revise el cuarto el estudio y el baño, no me deje nada

- Te falta esto – Heero le colgó la portátil con la que trabajó

- No es cierto, esto es tuyo, no podría pagarla, y si tengo que elegir entre el dinero y la laptop con todo mi pesar te diré que el dinero, esto no es gracioso Heero

- No es una broma, compre esa computadora para que tú la uses, no me gusta mucho la tecnología y mi ordenador es más que suficiente, si no la aceptas se quedara en mi casa, cubierta de polvo hasta arruinarse, tómalo como un agradecimiento por toda tu ayuda hasta ahora, una disculpa por cómo nos conocimos y no esperes regalo de natividad

- En serio?... gracias Heero, eres maravilloso - la sonrisa de Duo era brillante e impulsivamente abrazó a Heero y lo besó, tan pronto se dio cuenta lo soltó – yo… yo… yo-lo lo-sien sien-to – y salió huyendo de ahí

* * *

><p>Jejeje lo sé lo deje en la mejor parte… y lo hice a propósito… jejeje gracias a aleandra por ser EL PRIMER LUGAR me hiso muy feliz… Espero que te guste la historia y si les gusto comenten… que no les gusto comenten… en que fallo comenten!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

><p><strong>AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA<strong>

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

* * *

><p><strong>REENCUENTRO<strong>

.

Un mes. Dos meses, Heero salió de la ciudad por dos meses, para huir de sus instintitos diciéndole que tomara a Duo apenas lo viera, dos meses que no lo vio y ya se estaba volviendo loco; necesitaba darle tiempo para que no trate de romper los lazos formados apenas lo vea, aprovechó la información que recolectó para seguir el rastro de la familia de Elena, viajo hasta Rusia, pudo percibir el fuerte aroma a procreador, encontró los rastros de la destruida casta de los Stradivarius, y otras castas antiguas, todas extintas, todas menos el rastro de Elena y uno extrañamente familiar, junto, siempre junto a ella, sin embargo el rastro era de un pequeño, incapaz de determinar si era un procreador o no; siguió el rastro hasta regresar al mismo punto, aunque descubrió que Elena y su nieto se separaron, en la cuidad donde vivieron antes, y entonces perdió el rastro de él, eso era muy raro, como si hubiera muerto, sin embargo los registros decían que a Elena la visitaba una vez por semana un muchacho llamado Alejandro Monserrate, de 24 años ya, un genio en sistemas y tecnología, obtuvo un doctorado en cibernética virtual hace 2 años.

Cuando volvió a la cuidad de Duo, lo pudo sentir, su rastro de procreador puro y fuerte, invadía todos sus sentidos, necesitaba verlo, quería verlo, pero temía perderlo. Siendo de día decidió visitar a Elena

- Hola Elena

- Señor ejecutor, no lo vi en dos meses, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Solo fui de viaje Elena… dime Elena ha habido mejoras en el asilo? Hice una donación y espero que la habrán empleado bien

- Sí señor, hace dos meses renovaron material, adquirieron mejor medicina, implementaron tarimas y sillas de ruedas, en su mayoría son cambios pequeños, pero actualmente están viendo la posibilidad de ampliar la estructura

- … eso es bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme Elena, después de todo como parte de una casta servidora de los ejecutores es mi deber protegerlos a ti y a tu nieto

- Él no pertenece a mi casta señor, es un pobre huérfano que recogí en mi soledad y agonía, para que cuide de mi

- Entonces debo agradecerle haber cumplido una labor que nosotros tenemos con tu casta

- Viene cuando puede, nunca en un horario o fecha fija, aunque me prometió venir para navidad

- Para natividad?, si sigo aquí vendré a verte

- Será un honor recibirlo señor

- Me despido Elena

Heero no se animó a ver a Duo, sin embargo siempre estaba atento a él, alejaba a los posibles candidatos y peligros, ahora realmente parecía un acosador, siempre mirándolo desde las sombras, oculto entre los callejones, y así pasó un mes. Una noche mientras esperaba que Duo termine su turno, fumaba un cigarrillo a causa del frio, apoyado en la pared del bar

- Buenas noches guapo ¿esperas a alguien?

- Si y no

- Y no puedo acompañarte mientras lo esperas?

- Me da igual

- Y a quien esperas?

- Mh…

- Ahora que te miro bien, acaso no eras cliente asiduo de Duo?

- Mh…

- No eres muy conversador ¿cierto?, por qué no entras?, estoy segura que Duo estará feliz de verte… porque ha estado de un humor terrible, bueno no lo notan los clientes, pero nosotras que trabajamos con él, en especial cuando la jefa menciona al "morenazo de Duo", ese eres tú, ¿verdad?… Las malas lenguas tienen razón eres un partidazo… con razón Duo te mantenía tan oculto, si yo tuviera semejante espécimen tras mío también me molestaría si desapareciera después de darle lo que quiere

- … de qué hablas?

- Bueno… la jefa dijo que la última vez que viniste fue cuando te llevaste a Duo, la noche antes de su libre, luego de eso empezó a actuar extraño… así que supusimos que tu y él… entiendes no?

- Ya me tengo que ir… te agradecería que no le digas a Duo que estuve aquí, me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace

- Pero si Duo ya va salir, por qué no lo esperas?... oh, ya entiendo, es Duo el que se alejó, tú no desapareciste, y para qué no se aleje más… solo Duo puede ser tan denso, con razón en más de dos años no le conocimos pareja, porqué pretendientes le sobran, todas pensamos que ustedes tenían algo, eres el primero que Duo ha permitido acercarse, debes tener esperanza, ese niño a sufrido mucho y por eso no confía demasiado en los demás, dale tiempo y serás recompensado. Bueno morenazo ha sido un placer conocerte, ya me toca entrar. Adiosito y por cierto morenazo, soy Cathy

Heero estaba desesperado, quería ver a Duo, tocarlo, olerlo, hablar con él, pero estaba aterrado de que se aleje, a pesar que las recomendaciones de su padre y hermano, no podía permitirse perderlo, algo le decía que él era el indicado, de todos modos, Solo, su hermano, tampoco había encontrado un progenitor adecuado, no pensaba abandonar el rastro de Duo. Oculto entre los pasajes oscuros seguía el rastro de Duo, por un mes esa había sido su rutina todas las noches desde que regresó, ahora si parecía un acosador, Duo tenía razón en odiarlos, él mismo tuvo que espantar tres; por las mañanas seguía buscando a Alejandro Monserrate, todo un enigma, ¿qué pasaba con ese muchacho? Por qué no podía encontrarlo si estaba vivo? La única forma que su aroma desaparezca era que este muerto, cosa que no era verdad, o que otro demonio lo reclamara como suyo, pero la última vez que los demonios fueron por procreadores fue hace unos 20 años, aunque a veces algunos bajaban a la tierra por negocios o placer, ¿lo habrían encontrado y por eso Elena se separo de su nieto?, pero entonces no tendría por qué ocultarle que era un procreador, después de todo al ser poseído, lo descartaba automáticamente como candidato. Si esto seguía así tendría que usar trucos bajos para encontrarlo, tal vez el nieto de Elena no era un procreador pero por el olor, podía estar cerca a uno.

Cuatro días después, siguiendo la misma rutina; Duo caminaba rumbo a su casa, faltando poco para llegar al muro que debía saltar, se detuvo

- Heero, sé que estas aquí , así que muéstrate, por favor

- Buenas noches Duo

- Buenas noches?... solo buenas noches?... me has estado siguiendo por más de 2 semanas y lo único que me dices es buenas noches Duo?

- …mmmhh… yo pensé que no querrías verme, no quería que pensaras que soy un acosador o algo así, pero quería verte, solo que no tuve el valor para enfrentarte – si con eso no convencía a Duo nada lo haría, ésta tenía que ser la mejor actuación de su vida – después de que saliste huyendo, decidí darte tu espacio y me fui a resolver algunos asuntos de mis empresas – "si no, te aseguro que me volvía loco con mis instintos diciéndome que debía poseerte ahí mismo" – volví el mes pasado

- Lo sé, te vi un día que me toco sacar la basura, esperado en la pared, oculto, pero no te dije nada, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar

- Así que has estado dejando que te siga – "es increíble, como pudo percatarse de mi presencia" – y eso es bueno o malo?

- Al principio me enfade, después de todo ya te dije que ODIO a los acosadores, pero cuando me di cuenta que estabas alejando los peligros no tuve otra opción más que perdonarte, además, espantaste otros acosadores y respetaste mi privacidad, no irrumpiste en mi casa, y cuando llegue a zona segura me dejaste seguir solo, creo que eso te convierte en mi protector – "incluso estuve esperando del otro lado, por si saltabas tras mío"

- … cómo te?… - "cómo es que se dio cuenta de todos mis movimientos?, esto no es una coincidencia, él se percato de mi presencia desde el principio, eso es imposible para un humano normal, ni siquiera los procreadores son capaces de sentirnos cuando usamos nuestras habilidades" - cómo te diste cuenta?

- Mhhhh, la verdad es que no puedo explicarlo fácilmente, creo que esperaba verte en cualquier sitio y por eso estaba más alerta, y un día de pronto sentí que me seguían, sentí tu mirada sobre mí, y no era como cuando me acosan, sino diferente, esta sensación no me causaba miedo, fue algo así como cuando te conocí, es difícil de describir con palabras… hace tiempo que no caminábamos juntos, espero verte mañana en el bar, mi jefa ya te extraña, hasta luego Heero

Duo salto la pared que dividía el cuarto y tercer anillo, sabía que Heero no los seguiría, pero estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver, por eso habló con él, temía que si no lo hacía desaparecería de su vida, esta vez estaba decidido, dejaría que lo que sea que tengan siga su curso, esta vez confiaría en él, su corazón le decía que era lo correcto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había podido confiar ciegamente en nadie: después de que mataran a sus padres cuando tenía cuatro años, fue acogido en un orfanato de 25 niños, dirigido por el padre Maxwell, él le dio su apellido porque no podía recordar el suyo, él cual desapareció entre las bombas y los escombros, tanto tiempo atrás que ya perdió la fe en la humanidad, porque después de eso, cualquier rayo de esperanza era opacado por una gran desgracia.

Cada día estaban más cerca de navidad, Heero contaba los días pacientemente para conocer al misterioso nieto de Elena, él y Duo regresaron a la rutina que tenias antes del beso, pero también le dejaba acariciar su cabello, rozar sus manos; Duo finalmente se relajó junto a Heero, sin presiones ni obligaciones podía sujetar su mano sin temor a que escape, o quedar para hacer algo juntos y eso, solo atrapaba más y más a Heero, cada día era más difícil pensar en dejarlo y buscar a un digno procreador

- Dime Heero, que vas a hacer en navidad?

- Mmmhh, prometí visitar el asilo, como soy beneficiario

- Eso será el día de navidad, y en Noche Buena?

- Ninguno en realidad, no suelo festejar natividad, sin embargo la respeto

- Sigo pensando que fuiste criado en el siglo pasado… entonces se mi acompañante, en el bar siempre organizamos una cena y siempre voy solo, ¿vendrías conmigo?

- Sería un placer Duo

** .**

* * *

><p>Jejeje, si, se que lo deje en la mejor parte… pero espero tener más comentarios, díganme que les pareció o que no les gusta… jejeje gracias setsuna-GW por ser mi primer comentario<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

><p><strong>AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA<strong>

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

* * *

><p><strong>CONTEO REGRESIVO hasta el día de Navidad.<strong>

Una semana antes Duo y Heero quedaron para hacer compras de navidad, en la zona comercial, buscaron algo para el intercambio de regalos, en la cena de noche buena, uno por persona, por insistencia de Duo, Heero compro un pequeño árbol artificial para su casa, incluía adornos y solo era necesario sacarlo de la caja, también compro regalos para el asilo, un juego de butacas, cómodas y suaves para 30 personas

- Quisiera darles algo a cada uno, sin hacer diferencia pero que puedan decir esto es solo mío

- Mhhh, la verdad es que a esa edad, ya no piensan en acumular bienes, la mayoría han sido desahuciados y buscan calor y cariño

- Pareces saber mucho Duo, ¿acaso ya estuviste ahí? – Heero tenía acceso a la lista de visitantes, ancianos y personal del asilo y Duo no figuraba en ninguna de ellas – ¿o es qué tienes alma de anciano?

- Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosos, la verdad es que soy voluntario en navidad para entretener a los ancianos, a algunos no los visita su familia esas fechas y eso los deprime, aunque la ultima vez todos se quejaban de que sus pies estaban fríos, porque la mayoría de los pisos son de cemento… hace rato pasamos por una tienda de zapatos, tenían de promoción pantuflas con tus iníciales, bueno creo que graban las iníciales de tu nombre en la planta del zapato, así no había distinción de regalos, pero si serian únicos

- Quién diría que además de lindo, inteligente?

Así Heero y Duo compraron el regalo para los ancianos, obtener la lista de todos fue fácil, porque se la habían entregado a Heero hace unas semanas. Después se separaron, Duo alegó que era porque quería comprar cosas privadas y envió a Heero a comprar cosas para su familia, una hora después se volvían a encontrar en la cafetería, el olfato de Heero le indico que Duo estaba, ¿nervioso?, no, estaba avergonzado, algo había pasado mientras se separaron, traía consigo un par de bolsas negras, quería saber que pasó, sin embargo espero a que Duo se relajara

- Qué pasa Duo? Estas extraño… sucedió algo?

- No, no, lo que pasa es que… entre a una tienda… que… bueno… me equivoque de tienda y termine en un sexshop… y… me acosaron a preguntas que… nunca supe que responder y escape de ahí

- Qué es un sexshop?

- Heeee?... Heero de verdad no sabes qué es?... no te estás burlando?

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, fui criado en el siglo pasado, la verdad creo que puedo hacerme una idea por el nombre

- Si, su nombre lo dice todo, es una tienda dedicada al sexo y el placer corporal… si quieres te indico cual es, después de todo, tenemos que pasar por ahí para salir de aquí – cerca a la salida derecha, Duo le indicó a Heero la tienda – a por cierto, hay que tener cuidado con el… oh, no…

- …(_beso, beso, beso_…)…

- Duo, ¿qué pasa?, por qué nos rodean?… y aplauden?

- Lo siento Heero, lo olvide, es por el muérdago, mira arriba, ves esa insignificante ramita, colgada ahí, en el techo? Pues la tradición indica que cuando dos personas se paran bajo el muérdago, al mismo tiempo deben besarse… mira Heero, si tú no quie…

- Y qué esperamos? – Heero no tardó más y tomó a Duo por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, su aroma lo embriagaba y le impedía sentir alguno más, seguramente esa era la razón por la que no podía encontrar al dichoso procreador o al nieto de Elena, en aquella ciudad, pero en estos momentos no le importaba nada más que aprovechar la oportunidad de besar a Duo sin que este escape luego, los aplausos fueron aumentando, conforme Duo lo separaba lentamente de su cuerpo; una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro – creo que desde ahora natividad va a ser mi festejo preferido

- Mejor cállate y salgamos de aquí – Duo tomo su mano y lo arrastro lejos de los mirones, ese beso fue mil veces mejor que el anterior, cuando le agradeció por la portátil, se sintió en las nubes cuando lo tomó por la cintura. Heero permanecía con aquella sonrisa ante el nerviosismo de Duo, recordó tomar nota de la ubicación de la tienda esa, cuando fuera totalmente suyo sacaría provecho de aquel lugar.

**Tres días antes de navidad** Heero había tenido que atender un estúpido llamado de su empresa, sino fuera porque Duo lo obligo a "evitar que muchas personas se queden sin trabajo antes de navidad" en palabras de Duo, él estaría acompañándolo a su casa, alejando a todo posible peligro, aunque se aseguró de impregnarlo de su olor, como si marcara su territorio. No sabía por qué hacían tanto escándalo, si el problema era fácil de solucionar, su asistente exageraba las cosas. De pronto sintió un aroma familiar, demasiado familiar, su hermano, Solo, ya había llegado a la cuidad, estaba cavilando si buscaba a Duo ahora o no, cuando su olfato le alertó, Solo estaba buscando a Duo, "ese desgraciado va a ignorar mi olor y cazar a Duo", sus habilidades demoniacas le permitieron encontrarlo, pero su hermano estaba más cerca, lo más rápido que pudo fue a su alcance.

Duo caminaba por los callejones, rumbo a su casa, Heero tuvo que atender una emergencia y él lo había obligado a solucionarla pronto, sino estaba seguro que la noche buena seria nuevamente interrumpida; sus sentidos le advirtieron que alguien venia persiguiéndolo, y aunque no había dado con su ubicación exacta, si estaba tras su rastro y estaba cerca, corrió por otros callejones, por los que no entraría normalmente, desde lo de Heero, Duo había adquirido un torito[1] para su protección, lo sujeto con la mano disimuladamente, puesto en su máxima potencia, no dejaría que lo vuelvan a atacar, haría lo necesario para defenderse, corrió lo más que pudo pero fue atrapado y empujado contra una pared, esto le recordaba tanto a Heero, pero esta vez sería distinto; forcejeo contra el atacante, logro soltarse una mano y descargó el torito contra él, volteo para alejarlo, le pateo las partes bajas, y salió corriendo, no sabía porque, pero sentía mucho miedo, "esto no es ni remotamente parecido a lo que paso con Heero", casi no le quedaban fuerzas, estaba seguro que si saltaba el muro seria presa fácil, necesitaba esconder su presencia, por eso huía por los malolientes callejones, "Heero, Heero por favor, sálvame" sintió nuevamente a aquel hombre, cazándolo, seguramente estaba furioso, y si lo atrapaba, nada lo salvaría esta vez.

Acorralado en un callejón sin salida, antes de poder saltar al otro lado, fue atrapado, lo sujeto por el cabello hasta tenerlo frente a frente, su rostro estaba desfigurado por la ira

- Cómo te atreves a atacarme, maldito humano, tú debería estar agradecido porque me interese por ti, no eres más que un cuerpo bonito

- Yo… yo no… no tengo dinero… porque pierdes tu tiempo siguiéndome, estoy seguro que muchas chichas estarán dispuestas para ti, estoy seguro que eres muy bello, puedo verlo…

- Entonces por qué huyes de mi?

- Pensé… pensé que eras un asaltante – no sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía hacer tiempo, aquel tipo era hermoso, casi tanto como Heero, pero destilaba una atmósfera, putrefacta y horrible – lo siento mucho… pero no entiendo… qué quieres de mi?

- … SOLO! QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

- Buenas noches Heero, yo solo estoy disfrutando de la compañía, podrías largarte, para que lo haga en paz? – el tono frio y despectivo sólo hizo enojar más a Heero, era consciente que Solo había perseguido a Duo únicamente porque éste cargaba su olor

- Aléjate de él – sin dudarlo camino hacia ellos, tomando el brazo de Solo apretándolo, obligándolo a soltar a Duo, quien se paró detrás de Heero; no estaba seguro porque pero se sentía seguro con Heero – no quiero verte cerca de Duo o si no vas a pagar las consecuencias, así que mejor lárgate y ve a buscar a otro sitio

- Pero hermanito, yo solo estaba saludando al muchachito, ¿no es verdad chico? – los poderes de Solo eran persuasivos, podía haberlo obligado a que se entregue, pero Duo no le dio tiempo

- Aléjate de mí maldito!, si no te hubiera pateado, ahorita estaría en aquel callejón votado como si fuera basura – eso había sorprendido a Heero y Solo, los humanos no podían resistirse a las palabras, a las ordenes de Solo, al poder de los demonios

- Vete de aquí Solo, Duo voy a acompañarte a tu casa, no debí dejarte esta noche

- No Heero, no es necesario, preferirá que vigiles a este imbécil… ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo se conocen ustedes?

- Duo… hm… te presento a mi hermana mayor, Solo… Duo, te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con éste, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la ciudad, vine por que sentí que te pasó algo… yo no…

- … no te preocupes Heero, nadie puede escoger la familia que tiene, eso explica porque no hablas de ella, pero ahora quisiera que me dejaran sólo, am-bos – sin esperar respuesta, tomó impulso y saltó por la pared, dejando a ambos hermanos

- Maldita sea Solo? por qué atacaste a Duo si tenía mi olor?

- Por eso justamente hermanito, te estaba buscando y pensaba divertirme mientras, encontraste a un procreador hermosísimo, si no fuera porque es hombre… sin embargo antes de que pueda hacerle algo me electrocuto y pateo en las partes nobles, es de agallas el muchacho… dime Heero tú le diste algún poder para que evite mis poderes?

- No… y eso no es todo, también puede sentirnos

- Eso explica porque tuve que perseguirlo tanto y estaba preparado cuando lo encontré… Heero, una cosa más, su aroma es tan fuerte que bloquea a todos los demás, yo vine persiguiendo un rastro, pero cuando sentí el suyo, fue tan intenso que todos los demás se hicieron insignificantes y perdí el control, ya sé que no puede engendrar tus hijos, pero si padre cumple su palabra y envía a los altos mandos, cualquiera que caiga cerca, será capaz de sentirlo, y créeme cuando te digo que serán peores que yo, te recomiendo que lo hagas tuyo Heero, a menos que quieres perderlo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, lo he pensado tantas veces que me estoy volviendo loco, sin embargo, como te habrás dado cuenta con Duo no es fácil; quiero que siga conmigo después de poseerlo.

**Noche buena**. El turno de Duo terminaba en media hora, podrían pasear una hora antes de que cierren el bar y empiece la cena, ya le había advertido a Heero que era algo familiar, nada elegante o costoso, todos ayudaban a prepararla, poner la mesa y demás, sería la primera noche buena de Heero y estaba interesado, en su hogar natividad significaba otra cosa, para ellos era trabajo en exceso, pero noche buena no existía, si, sabia de la costumbres humanas pero nunca las había vivido. Cuando entró fue consciente de que el ambiente estaba decorado con motivos navideños, sin embargo la poca clientela demostraba que cerrarían temprano, se sentó cerca de Duo

- Un te…

- …tequila doble con sal, para el señor

- Perdón?... y Duo?

- Soy la jefa de Duo, dime morenazo, ¿acaso no es lo que siempre pides?

- Si… desea algo de mí?

- Advertirte, Duo ya nos contó que asistiría a la cena navideña contigo, lo cual nos alegra a todas, pero a mí me preocupa porque todavía no puedo ver tus intenciones con nuestro Duo, ¿qué pretendes con él?

- Me alegra saber que Duo sea tan querido en su trabajo, sin embargo lo que quiero de Duo, solo nos concierne a él y a mí. ¿está claro madam?

- Catherin me contó que te encontró cerca al bar… Yo sé que no eres alguien común y que buscas algo, pero si lastimas a Duo en el proceso, ten por seguro que no vivirás para disfrutarlo. ¿me ha entendido señor Heero Yui? – Heero se dispuso a pagar su trago, no estaba seguro si los humanos ya podían sentirlos o es que había sido demasiado obvio, podía sentir los poderes espirituales emanar de aquella mujer, no le sorprendería que proviniera de alguna casta especial, es más sus poderes tapaban un poco el del resto de sus empleados, ¿acaso serian refugiados?, debía traer a Solo a este lugar – por cierto el tequila va por mi cuenta, no se moleste

- Tres cajas de rompope… jefa, no creo que se tomen todas, el lugar está bastante vacio… Heero, llegaste, no te vi ¿ya te atendieron?

- No te preocupen Duin, yo lo atendí personalmente… lo que sobre será para la cena, no te preocupes

- No me llame Duin, sabe que no me gusta… espero que no esté amenazando Heero

- Claro que no, solo teníamos una charla amena, nunca podría discutir con alguien que me invita u tequila doble con sal

- Hoo, si eso es una indirecta para que te invite yo, espera sentado Heero, porque eso no pasara… se va a servir algo más?, caso contrario le solicitaría que se retire del mesón. ¿Jefa desea algo?

- No, yo me retiro… buenas noches señor Yui

- Buenas noches madam… dame un tequila con sal

La cena, para sorpresa de Heero fue divertida, todos lo trataron muy bien, pero todas le advirtieron que si lastimaba a Duo seria cruelmente castrado, no le molestó saber que era tan querido, le disgustó que lo llamaran morenazo, sin embargo lo más sorprendente de la noche fue saber que Duo era tan buen cocinero, él se encargo de los platos principales y aun cuando no sentía hambre, no dejó ni un pedazo en el plato. Los regalos fueron enumerados al llegar, y cada uno obtuvo un número diferente, al azar, Duo terminó con una bufanda y unos guantes de lana, a Heero le tocaron unos guantes de cuero negro.

* * *

><p><em>Esta vez me demore un poco mas… pero tengo un poco de bloqueo al momento de decidir que pasara con Duo y Heero, pero sus comentarios me hicieron muy muy feliz <em>

* * *

><p>[1] Es un dispositivo que emite una descarga eléctrica, no mortal, pero puede ser paralizante.<p>


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

><p><strong>AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA<strong>

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

* * *

><p><strong>NAVIDAD <strong>

La mañana de navidad Heero estaba ansioso, por fin conocería al dichoso Alejandro, llegó al asilo alrededor de las 9 am, todavía no había llegado, una hora después, Duo llegó e hizo divertir a todos los disfrazado de "Santa Atrás" entregó las pantuflas que Heero había comprado, distraído con Duo olvidó estar atento a la llegada del nieto de Elena, en el almuerzo mientras descansaban ojeo el registro de asistentes y leyó su nombre, él estaba ahí, busco su olor en el aire pero el aroma de Duo era tan fuerte que tapaba todos los demás, eso sería inútil, Solo tenía razón, Duo era especial, por la tarde estuvo atento a cualquier indicio, pero no encontró nada, acaso ya se habría ido, Duo se retiro a las 5 de la tarde porque tenía trabajo, Heero resignado se despidió de Elena a las 6 pm y preguntó por Alejandro

- Elena no pude conocer a tu nieto, ¿acaso no vino?

- Estuvo aquí señor, no los presenté porque usted estuvo conversando con él, supuse que se conocían

- No lo sabía, seguramente lo conocí, pero no sabía que era tu nieto. Es una lástima, no pude agradecerle por cuidarte… bueno yo también me marcho, hasta otra ocasión Elena

- Hasta luego señor ejecutor, fue un placer tenerlo en está fiestas, y gracias por el obsequio

Si el nieto de Elena hubiera sigo un procreador, Heero lo habría detectado, en especial si conversó con él, aun cuando el olor de Duo tapaba a los demás, él podría distinguir a uno al verlo, principalmente, estando a su lado. Ya casi no le quedaba tiempo y sus instintos insistían en conocer a Alejandro y no alejarse de Duo; al no ver otra alternativa tendría que recurrir a los trucos sucios, no estaba muy seguro del porque, pero no le pediría ayuda a Duo para obtener esos datos, entonces tendió una red de trampas, sabía que en asilo no contaban con un numero de contacto, el registro de Elena informaba como Alejandro la ingresó en el asilo cuando tenía 20 años por razones de tiempo, vivía en otra ciudad y estudiaba un doctorado en la universidad con una beca, cuatro años después, esta persona desapareció, nunca había actualizado sus datos de contactos, solo existía un remitente, al cual él como Heero no podía acceder, pero si el asilo. Era un demonio y estaba dispuesto a destrozar esa vida si era necesario para encontrarlo. En dos días ya tenía tejida una red de engaños que obligaba al asilo a contactar a Alejandro con Heero sin que su nombre aparezca, Heero estaba seguro que no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, pero Elena le aseguraba que conversó con él.

Al tercer día después de navidad el asilo comenzó a intentar contactar con el nieto de Elena, entonces Heero la visitó para informarle que por asuntos administrativos, el asilo buscaba a su nieto, de manera formal, lo que significaba en papeles y que si la iba a visitar, se lo informe. La red fue extendiéndose lentamente a causa de año nuevo, Heero estaba algo molesto, porque no había respuesta hasta ahora, seguían el rastro del nieto pero nada, además Duo tenía más trabajo en esta fecha y le había prohibido ir a distraerlo, o recogerlo, según le dijo dormiría esos días en la trastienda del bar, para evitar el toque de queda. Solo aparecía en su casa para cambiarse de ropa.

Estaban a tres días del plazo que su padre les dio, esa noche iría a buscar a Duo y no descansaría hasta marcarlo como suyo, mañana era su día libre y sacaría provecho, esa misma tarde recibió un llamado de asilo, informándole que la solicitud de contacto a Alejandro había llegado al destinatario, pero no tenían respuesta, fue a ver a Elena esta vez preguntaría directamente, usaría sus poderes si era necesario,

- Buenas tardes Elena

- Buenas tarde señor ejecutor

- Elena, necesito contactar con Alejandro

- Pero ya se lo dije señor él hablo con usted en navidad, luego de ese día no ha regresado… disculpe que lo moleste señor, pero porque tiene tanta urgencia de contactar a mi nieto, el no tiene mi sangre

- Pues hay un procreador que tiene contacto contigo y yo necesito engendrar un hijo, mi padre, el emperador así lo ordenó, nos dio el plazo de un año para cumplir esta misión y el plazo vence en tres días, el único procreador digno que encontré es un hombre, pero mis instintos me dictan que encuentre a tu nieto, exijo que me lo entregues

- Señor ejecutor con todo el respeto que merece, usted ha hurgado en un pasado que mi nieto se ha esmerado en enterrar, entre a este asilo para evitar que Alejandro pague una condena en la cárcel por crímenes informáticos, crímenes que el asilo no tenía conocimiento, si me sacan de este asilo antes de que él page su deuda, no podremos volvernos a ver, a mi me mandaran a otro sitio y para él emitirán una orden de arresto, señor no tiene idea de lo que ha hecho. Además usted ya conoce a mi nieto, se sentó junto él en el almuerzo en navidad, no lo vi conversar con nadie más que con él, hasta parecía que vinieron juntos

- No es posible, la única persona que conozco fuera de este asilo es a Duo

- Por eso señor, Duo es mi nieto Alejandro… pero él no es un procreador lo recogí en mi egoísmo de un alberge para niños después de la guerra, era el único sobreviviente y apenas recordaba su pasado antes de ese lugar, Duo Maxwell es el nombre del sacerdote que recogió a Alejandro, él ha estado viviendo ilegalmente en esta ciudad para poder verme y usted acaba de quitarnos eso. Ahora que el asilo está buscando a Alejandro, se darán cuenta que el no vive donde legalmente debería vivir

- … Duo es un procreador. Su esencia es tan fuerte que apenas entré a esta ciudad lo detecte, mi hermano perdió el control de sí mismo al sentirlo, y cuando en tres días vengan los altos mandos Duo será su presa, la única solución de salvarlo de la cacería, era engendrar una cría y esa posibilidad me la daba tu nieto, ahora que sé que Duo es tu nieto, todo se ha perdido, ya no hay salvación para él

- Pero Alejandro, no puede ser, él nunca ha dado síntomas de pertenecer a una casta, no cuenta con tatuaje ni marca, nada que lo indique como tal

- Estás diciendo que me he equivocado?

- No señor… mi intención nunca fue esa, pero me veo en la necesidad de informarle que mi nieto es un doncel, un humano capaz de engendrar vida, si usted asegura que es un procreador y yo que puede tener hijos, es su oportunidad de evitar que lo cacen. Salve a mi niño señor ejecutor, aun cuando yo ya no pueda volver a verlo, no importa, si su vida corre peligro, será mejor que él se salve

- Un docel? Todavía existen? Cómo es eso posible?

- No lo sé señor, pero cuando Alejandro llegó a los 15 años, la marca de los doceles apareció en su nuca, yo solo había visto aquella marca en los libros de mi casta, y con la guerra los habíamos perdido todo, nunca le dije nada porque no tenía información para darle, ¿cómo le explicas a un muchacho, que apenas está entendiendo que le gusta alguien, qué puede tener hijos siendo hombre?

- Un docel… si lo que dices es correcto, puedo salvar a Duo… voy a verificar esa información. Gracias Elena. Sabía que Duo era el correcto

Heero salió del asilo dispuesto a encontrar a Duo, pasaban de las nueve de la noche, seguramente estaba en el trabajo, esperaría en el dichoso bar el tiempo que fuera necesario, no importaba, finalmente encontró lo que deseaba.

- Heero qué bueno que te encuentro, padre mando a llamarnos

- A tres días del plazo, esto no me gusta… encontraste algo Solo?

- Nada, pero tú pareces revitalizado… tú encontraste al portador que buscabas

- Y darte una respuesta para que me la robes?... pero si, encontré respuestas

Parados frente a las puertas del trono, regresaron a su forma original

- Padre nos mando a llamar?

- Sí, quiero saber si ya cumplieron la misión que les encargue

- No padre

- Estoy muy cerca de lograrlo padre… pero tengo una duda padre, ¿qué sabe de los doceles?

- Doceles?... has encontrado alguno?

- Su rastro, alguien que asegura que la persona que lo cuida es un docel, me dirigía ahí cuando nos mando a llamar

- Un docel no es exactamente un procreador, Heero, pensé que estaban extintos desde la inquisición… si encontraste un docel, ten por seguro que será una digna cría la que tengas, pero a diferencia de los procreadores un docel no sobreviviría en nuestro reino

- A que se refiere padre, un humano podría sobrevivir sin problemas en nuestro mundo, si se tienen los cuidados necesarios

- Simple Solo, un docel es un procreador de ángeles, no de demonios, el aire de nuestro mundo lo mataría en semanas, mientras tenga a tu cría en su vientre no tendría problemas, pero apenas nazca, su salud empeorará, su cuerpo estará tan desgastado que no podrá engendrar otra cría y lentamente agonizaría, hubo, una vez, un alto mando concibió con un docel y lo trajo a nuestro mundo contra su voluntad, pero su suerte fue tan trágica, que desde aquella vez está prohibido traerlos aquí. Heero si engendras en un docel: no puedes traerlo, está prohibido, excepto para el alumbramiento, es necesario que la cría nazca en nuestro reino; no puedes separar a la cría de la "madre"; los doceles son seres sagrados para nosotros y no podemos infringirles daño, es más, un docel es inmune a nuestros poderes; apenas muera el docel, la cría deberá regresar inmediatamente a nuestro mundo; un ángel puede reclamarlos de su propiedad en cualquier momento, pero suelen preferir seres totalmente puros, y a la cría la mataran por ser nuestra y nosotros no tenemos poder para detenerlos. Heero estás seguro que quieres hacer eso?

- Padre, si usted no manda a los altos, podría no hacerlo, pero a tres días de su plazo las opciones se agotaron

- Los altos mandos ya se están preparando para su viaje al mundo mortal, la orden ya fue dada y solo una cría puede detenerlos. Retírense

- Si padre – los dos dijeron a coro, cuando salieron de cuarto del trono dispuestos a regresar a sus destinos, Heero casi lo había logrado, pero Solo no se rendiría, después de todo él también deseaba una cría, se miraron antes de partir

- Así que Duo es un docel. Qué piensas hacer Heero?, si obtienes la cría tendrás que regresar al reino para tomar tu lugar y dejaras a Duo solo a merced de esos malditos ángeles

- Dime Solo, estarías dispuesto a gobernar por mi hasta que me sea posible regresar con mi hijo, tal vez y para entonces encuentres un digno procreador.

- Y por qué el grandioso Heero me cedería ese honor?

- Porque me quiero quedar con Duo

- Mejor apresúrate y ve por él antes de que te lo robe

* * *

><p><em>Si lo sé es muy corto, pero lo compensare en el siguiente.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

><p><strong>AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA<strong>

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>UN POQUITO MÁS <strong>

Un día antes del plazo. La reunión con su padre lo había retrasado un día. Cuando llegó a casa de Duo eran las 7 am., no quería parecer desesperado. Así que compro el desayuno y se dirigió a su piso, sabía que Duo nunca usaba el ascensor y por lo general subían y viajaban por las gradas, pero con el desayuno de Duo en las manos no se quiso arriesgar, tomo el ascensor y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Duo salía de este, con una bolsa deportiva en una y su mochila llena en la otra, la laptop colgaba del cuello

- Hee-ro?... Este-yo… no es lo que parece

- Duo, a donde vas?

- Yo… yo necesito irme, si me quedo me separaran de la abuela Lena

- No sabía que tenias una abuela

- Yo no te lo dije porque-porque… es complicado Heero, pero si no me largo de aquí en unas dos horas la policía estará arrestándome… déjame ir, por favor… no me lo hagas más difícil

- Vamos a mi casa

- NO! Si me encuentran tú tendrás problemas

- Eso ya lo arreglare, pero no pienso dejarte ir Duo, eres importante para mi

- Está bien, vamos – tomaron un taxi que los dejo cerca a la parada de buses para salir de la cuidad, se alejaron unas cuadras y tomaron otro que los dejo, cerca a la empresa de Heero, Duo se quedo en un baño privado, para evitar que lo vean, las cámaras de seguridad internas estaban apagadas, las de calle tuvieron interferencia. Heero tomo las bolsas de Duo y le encargo al guardia que las pusiera en su oficina y que llamara al chofer, y lo esperará en el subsuelo, con su auto listo. Gracias a su política de seguridad ningún empleado podría brindar información relacionada a la empresa o Heero sin pedir autorización primero, y siempre que soliciten información, aun cuando no la brinden debe ser reportado, y para entrar al edificio deberían presentar su identificación, la cual era escaneada y guardada. El chofer los dejó en casa de Heero y se fue. Cuando Duo entro se llevó un susto al ver a Solo, descansando en el sofá.

- Hola Heero ¿qué tal te fue?... pero si es Duo. Hola

- Ho-la, Heero yo creo que me voy… no me…

- … no te preocupes por Solo, él no se acercara a ti, te lo prometo, aquí estas seguro… ahora si Duo, ¿podrías explicarme por qué huías?

- Yo-yo… no pienso darte todos los detalles, pero te mereces saber eso por ayudarme, por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine… a mis cuatro años perdí mi memoria, lo primero que recuerdo es a un padre sacándome de los escombros de un edificio público, me dijeron que fue un ataque terrorista, por tres años viví en un asilo infantil en Europa, hasta que la guerra fría estalló y una bomba cayó en el asilo siendo yo el único sobreviviente, busque a los niños o al padre por días entre los escombros, pero nunca los volví a ver, lo único que me quedó de ellos fue el cajón de cartón donde guardaban los registros de todos los niños, sus edades, nombres y apellidos, lugar de procedencia, comida preferida y si padecían alguna enfermedad importante. Todas esas vidas resumidas en una tarjeta, la madre María protegió la caja con su cuerpo para evitar que el incendio las extinguiera, sin ropa, ni dinero o comida, tomé aquella caja y camine sin rumbo por unos días. Fue cuando conocí a la abuela Lena, ella me recibió en su casa y me alimento, a pesar que no estaba en excelentes condiciones; yo me ofrecí a hacer el trabajo duro, su casa estaba algo retirada, por eso las bombas no la destruyeron, pero su familia había desaparecido el día del ataque, ella sobrevivió de milagro, tenía mal la cadera y necesitaba usar un bastón, estaba casi encerrada en el piso superior, debido a los escombros, como era de una familia bien acomodada, contaban con un almacén para la comida, que estaba lleno, así que yo realizaba las excursiones por comida y agua, espantaba a los carroñeros y ladrones, ayudaba a cocinar y limpiar, la abuela Lena me enseño a leer y escribir, sobrevivimos así, por un año, y nuevos ataques vinieron, una bomba que cayó cerca, logro tumbar la casa, ese momento la abuela estaba en el jardín y por eso sobrevivió, sin hogar decidimos juntar todo lo que teníamos y marcharnos de ahí, las cosas de valor las fuimos vendiendo poco a poco, el dinero lo usamos para huir a USA, yo no podía trabajar así que reducimos gastos, ahorrábamos todo lo que podíamos, se nos agotaron todas la cosas cuando cumplí 15, y tenía trabajos temporales y nos las arreglamos para conseguir becas y beneficios estatales, cuando cumplí los 18 obtuve mejores trabajos, trabajaba y estudiaba, a mis 20 me ofrecieron un trabajo, algunas veces había hackeado cuentas de correo de enamorados celosos y cosas así, me ganaba un dinero extra que permitía mantenernos a mi abuela y a mí, no sé cómo me encontraron, pero me hicieron creer que los habían estafado una empresa pequeña, solo debía entrar a revisar los datos de inversiones, si confirmaban la estafa solicitarían un arqueo total para demostrar que los timaron, pero todo era una mentira, me engañaron para que ingrese a cuentas bancarias enormes, de empresas multinacionales y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, en mi computadora había el registro de usuarios y números de cuentas, parecía que yo les iba a robar dinero, gracias a Dios me atraparon antes de que habrá terminado de obtener la información o dársela, el daño real no se había hecho aun, pero yo había cometido un grave crimen informático, mis notas y el hecho que estaba en el país bajo un asilo político me ayudo a librar la cárcel, pero debía pagar, estuve un año en prisión, termine mi doctorado en línea, en ese tiempo me obligaron a llevar a mi abuela a un asilo, yo luche para que sea este, y aceptaron bajo la condición de que corra con los gastos, si falló una cuota la mandaran a un asilo del gobierno, donde yo no podre verla nunca más. Me sentenciaron a trabajar en una empresa del gobierno de esa cuidad protegiendo el sistema de hackers como yo, hasta que reúna la multa por daños y perjuicios; me las arregle para convencerlos de dejarme trabajar en casa, debería estar bajo arresto domiciliario, así que mi sueldo se iba en pagar el departamento y la deuda, así que me di cuenta que no lo lograría nunca, deje el nombre que me habían dado, con el que me habían adoptado, deje de ser Alejandro Monserrate y escapé de ahí, siguiendo a mi abuela, conseguí trabajo y un nuevo nombre, al tener las fichas del asilo, tome prestado el nombre del padre Duo Maxwell y fingí ser otra persona, desde que eso pasó he estado ahorrando para pagar mi deuda y recuperar a la abuela Lena

- Cuanto te falta?

- Perdón?

- Qué cuánto dinero te falta para terminar de pagar tu deuda?

- Como 15 mil monedas… las hubiera conseguido en este año, no sé qué paso, pero al llegar a casa encontré esos sobres en mi buzón, buscando a Alejandro, no a Duo, le dije al portero que me ofrecían un mejor trabajo y bien remunerado, y me tenía que ir, le di datos falsos, por si preguntaban por mí… lo siento Heero, no pensaba despedirme

- A dónde ibas a ir Duo?

- Iba a regresar, les iba a hacer creer que vine a ver a mi abuela y que por eso no recibí las cartas, que luego tuve un accidente o algo así, y por eso no pude reportarme, sin embargo que estaba trabajando desde el hospital, porque nunca he descuidado ese trabajo, si lo hiciera perdería todas las condonaciones, aunque posiblemente ya no podría regresar a esta ciudad.

- Yo te doy el dinero

- No puedo, no puedo aceptarlo Heero, es algo en que yo me metí y yo debo salir de esto

- No pienses que de lo daré gratis, trabajaras para mi, te pagaré tres mil monedas al mes, para que cuides y mantengas limpia de hackers mi empresa 2500 monedas para tu deuda y 500 por el asilo, en medio año habrás pagado el préstamo… que me dices? Es un trato?

- Con un trato así, no podría negarme

- Bien, te acompaño, puedes decir que solicitaste un trabajo en mi empresa y yo te exigí que debías pasar dos meses de prueba o algo así… Solo, avísame cuando sea necesario… vamos en mi auto

- Tienes auto?...y porque nunca lo usaste?

- Lo saco para viajes y nada más… adiós Solo

Heero saco del estacionamiento un mini hummer, su viaje duro tres horas, lo que normalmente duraría 10; le sorprendió darse cuenta que Duo no le temía a la velocidad casi suicida con la que Heero manejaba, sino que la disfrutaba. Apenas llegaron fueron al departamento de Duo, un cuarto pequeño, pero limpio, eso sorprendió a Heero, si Duo no estuvo ahí hace 2 años ¿por qué no había suciedad o polvo?, el montón de avisos en la entrada, desde el departamento de defensa y de justicia hasta el asilo de Elena, Duo se agachó para buscar la fecha de la primara carta: 29 de diciembre, la ultima estaba fechada del 5 de enero; el 6 Duo había sido localizado en su departamento real. Eran las 2pm cuando salieron de su departamento

- Bien qué hacemos primero?

- Depositar el dinero en el banco, luego a mi trabajo y finalmente a la corte militar de justicia

Duo corrió a un cajero automático, junto con Heero realizaron la transferencia, según la boleta a la 1 pm, eso le daba ventaja, a las 2:30pm entraron a las oficinas administrativas de Duo, su jefe lo interrogo apenas entro, Duo se invento una historia donde después de visitar a su abuela fue atracado y golpeado, dejándolo inconsciente, rescatado por Duo Maxwell, llevado al hospital, para su recuperación se tuvo que quedar unos días en su casa en año nuevo conoció a Heero Yui que le ofreció trabajo al saber su profesión, pero que lo puso una semana a prueba y había pasado, le había contado de su situación y él le dio el préstamo a cambio de un contrato exclusivo con su empresa hasta que salde su deuda, por eso estaba ahí, como su jefe no podía librarlo del trabajo hasta que sea condonada su deuda, le entrego un informe detallado de su trabajo, hasta ahora, el monto acumulado de haberes para su deuda no llegaba ni a las mil monedas en tres años de trabajo, así que lo apoyó lo más que pudo, en su opinión Alejandro era tan bueno que estaba seguro que el gobierno le tendió una trampa para emplearlo sin pagarle lo que se merecía; después de todo, todos en la oficina le tenían cariño y alguno, hasta le debía respeto por salvar sectores de seguridad que ni le correspondían. Cuando llegaron a la corte militar de justicia eran las 5pm, con su comprobante y el informe laboral en mano, solicito la liberación de sus cargos y la recuperación de la custodia de su abuela adoptiva. A Heero le dio la impresión que los funcionarios lo permitirían, pero en cuanto el asunto llegó a oídos de los superiores, le pusieron un montón de obstáculos, que seguro estaba escapando, que su responsabilidad era informar a la corte primero, que si el dinero era real o también lo había hackeado. Heero molesto por tanto especulación interrumpió la conversación

- Si me disculpan caballeros, entiendo que duden del joven aquí presente, pero el dinero originalmente es mío, yo realice el depósito por el pago de la deuda a cambio de que apenas obtenga la libertad, trabajará para mí. ¿a caso hay algún problema con eso?

- Usted ni siquiera debería estar aquí, señor, este es un asunto entre el joven Alejandro y la corte. ¿usted, quién es de todos modos?

- Heero Yui, dueño de las empresas Yui, ah perdón de la corporación Yui y si, esto también me interesa, he venido hasta aquí para asegurarme que mi inversión sea liberada para que pueda seguir ganando, así que caballeros podrían apresurarse, estoy perdiendo dinero, o debo hablar con un cargo superior al suyo para que este asunto sea resuelto rápidamente, ni siquiera sé cuál es el problema, el muchacho tiene todo en orden

- El asunto es un poco más complicado que eso señor Yui, el joven fue condenado por crímenes informáticos, está bajo arresto domiciliario y lo rompió al visitar a la señora Stradivarius, cuando se lo busco no se reportó por dos semanas y ahora aparece deseando pagar su deuda completa

- Le está buscando tres pies al gato, ¿acaso no le informe coronel que no es mi dinero?, el señor Yui pagara mi deuda a cambio de un contrato de alrededor de 10 años hasta que concluya la deuda. ¿Acaso no justifique la falta?, porque la solicitud de permiso debía ser pedida a mi empleador, mi jefe, no a la corte militar, como usted pregona, no he faltado a mi trabajo un solo día, simplemente hice uso de mis vacaciones y he traído el informe de mi jefe que me avala por buen desempeño. Así que sería tan amable de explicarme porque no puede proceder, después de todo la deuda ya está saldada y solo tenía que trabajar hasta pagarla, porque mi condena en la cárcel ya está pagada, esto solo debían ser mero formalismo, ni siquiera debería necesitar su firma para poder proceder, es extraño, la ley indica que un crimen informático menor, como lo es mi caso no debería tener cárcel, simplemente la multa, después de todo es mi primera y última… o es qué hay algo turbio en todo esto?

Sin poderse negar, los cargos contra Alejandro Monserrate fueron retirados, pero por ordenes de sus superiores la emisión de la orden se realizaría una vez confirmado el depósito del dinero, alegando que siendo él un hacker informático no podían liberarlo hasta que el desembolso del dinero sea confirmado como real, en el lapso de 24 horas. Heero estaba tan molesto que Duo tuvo que detenerlo antes que proteste o use de su poder e influencia para "cortar cabezas[1]", mientras esperaban Duo le propuso descansar en su departamento, podría presentarle a los pocos amigos que le quedaban en esa ciudad, cenar en su restaurante preferido y pasear por ahí; un excelente plan para tener la exclusividad de Duo según Heero. Esa noche Duo lo llevo a un pequeño lugar, oculto entre pasajes y calles cerradas, donde según él, servían el mejor Priánik[2] del mundo

- Te va a encantar Heero, aunque sé que lo dulce no es lo tuyo pero este Priánik, lo tiene todo

- Se ve que te gusta mucho, está bien lo probare, pero solo porque tú me lo recomendaste… te noto extrañamente feliz…

- Feliz?... estoy extasiado de felicidad, me siento libre, como si pudiera correr al fin del mundo sin que nadie me detenga, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esto… gracias Heero, no tengo palabras para expresarme y agradecerte por todo lo que me has ayudado

La conversación fue interrumpida por el celular de Heero una llamada urgente de su asistente, cuando lo contesto se percató que tenía algo que ver con el cheque de Duo, para no asustarlo decidió hablar aparte – es de la oficina, espera por el postre y pídele que los aliste para llevar, ahora regreso – según su asistente, se habían contactado con su oficina intentando desmentir el cheque que Heero había emitido, como era un cheque personal y no uno corporativo intentaban demostrar que era un fraude, como ella no tenia potestad sobre eso solicito una copia, pero el que la contacto se negaba a mandarla, así que ella informó que su jefe se encontraba en una junta fuera de la cuidad y en cuanto pudiera se contactaría con ellos para afirmar si el cheque era falso o no, cuando Heero confirmo la veracidad del cheque a nombre Alejandro, le informo a su asistente que Alejandro Monserrate sería su próximo asesor de seguridad, que ya contaba con un contrato de 10 años de trabajo en espera de ser firmado, que ella no necesitaba saber la razón; cuando colgó, se percato que Duo ya no estaba, se acerco a la mesa y un mesero le entregó los postres y la cuenta, cuando preguntó por Duo él le dijo que lo divisó dirigiéndose al baño, pero no había salido de ahí, una vez pagado, Heero fue al baño a buscar a Duo, tenía un mal presentimiento, por alguna extraña razón no podía sentirlo, y él había estado atento a Duo mientras hablaba por teléfono, ¿cómo era posible que no lo sintiera? Volvió a preguntar si alguien había visto salir a Duo, el del parqueo le dijo que lo vio salir corriendo, cuando un hombre rubio, de pelo corto, delgado, vestido de blanco lo interceptó y Duo escapó, perdiéndose entre los callejones, con aquel hombre tras de él, "parecía un ángel" acotó.

Maldición, maldita sea!, un ángel había encontrado a Duo antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, no, no, no, definitivamente no iba a perder a Duo, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, ese maldito ángel no iba a quitarle a Duo, además, Duo había escapado del ángel, por algo debía ser, seguir el rastro de un ángel sería más difícil que de cualquier humano normal, pero en estos momentos no era capaz de encontrar el rastro de Duo, seguramente tapado por la esencia del ángel, en pocas horas los altos mando llegarían a la tierra y si no se apuraba, la última oportunidad de alejar a todos de Duo se iría. Corrió sintiendo la leve esencia del ángel cuando más esencias conocidas se acercaron, los altos mandos llegaron antes de tiempo y al menos unos 7 cayeron cerca del ángel y si éste estaba cerca de Duo, también lo encontrarían. Al sentir la esencia de los mandos la carrera contra el tiempo empezó, el ángel aceleró el paso, alejándose de Heero rumbo al departamento de Duo, los altos mandos caminaban desorientados siempre tras el rastro de Duo, no lo detectaron precisamente, pero si alguno lo veía seguramente lo atacaría, tras más de media hora de persecución, el ángel por fin se detuvo, abusando de sus poderes Heero llegó en segundos con él, este tenía acorralado a Duo contra un muro, él estaba pálido y temblaba, a una cuadra de ahí se encontraban cuatro mandos buscando

- Aléjate de él maldito monstro

- Si lo analizamos bien, el verdadero mostro aquí eres tú, demonio… yo tengo potestad sobre este docel, es mío, me pertenece

- Está temblando, no creo que quiera pertenecerte y recuerda que la única regla que los ángeles no pueden romper es el libre albedrio de los humanos

- Y a ti que te puede interesar que hago yo con este humano?

- Yo quiero a Duo y voy a hacer lo que sea para que me pertenezca, como príncipe del inframundo estoy buscando un procreador y he elegido a éste

- Mejor suerte para la próxima, porque éste me pertenece y no puedes hacer nada, a menos que él te lo pida

- Entonces preguntémosle a quien elige…

- Duo? Soy Heero, puedes oírme?... Duo dime, ¿a quién prefieres? A este rubio oxigenado o a mi? A Heero… Duo?... Duo respóndeme!

- Jajaja… no creo que vaya a responderte, está aterrorizado, apenas me vio salió huyendo del lugar… ya te lo dije demonio, él me pertenece… ¿verdad precioso? Eres mío ¿verdad Alejandro? – presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, la mirada de Duo estaba perdida, parecía un cuerpo sin alma, la mano pálida de aquel ser aprovechó eso para acariciar una mejilla y susurrar en su oído algunas palabras incomprensibles para Heero – ya lo notaste? Él es mío, esperé pacientemente estos años a que regrese para tomarlo, por la fuerza si fuese necesario, después de todo no conoce otra forma, la ultima vez no pude completar el ritual, pero esta vez será totalmente mío

- Duo? Maldición Duo, solo tienes que decirle que se aleje…

- El no hablará, está demasiado asustado para hacer algo, después de todo, la última vez casi muere.

- Maldita sea Duo, di algo…

- … él nunca…

- … aléjate… aléjate de mi… no quiero tenerte cerca Ieiazel[3]…

- ¿qué?

- Ya lo escuchaste… LÁRGATE!

- NO!, tú eres mío…

- Él ya se expreso claro, aléjate, sino atente a las consecuencias de desobedecer el libre albedrio de un humano

- NUNCA, este humano ya me pertenece, me pertenece desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, no pienso renunciar a él y mucho menos dejarlo en manos de un putrefacto demonio como tú… no eres digno ni de tocarlo…

- Por el poder que se me ha sido otorgado, como segundo hijo de la 742 generación, por el poder de ejecutor embestido en mi, te destierro de tus poderes, dile adiós al cielo ÁNGEL IEIAZEL

El ruido provocado por la discusión de Heero e Ieiazel atrajo la atención de los demás demonios, cuando la luz del poder de Heero le quitó todo su poder celestial y solo quedó un cuerpo deforme, testigo de sus crímenes; sí, un demonio, un ejecutor era el único con poder para quitarle poder y juzgar a un ángel, al igual que sólo un ángel tenía el poder para convertir a un demonio en humano, el castigo por romper sus propias leyes, el cuerpo seria testigo de los crímenes cometidos, según la gravedad de estos, las marcas en la piel los seguirían por la eternidad de sus vidas, porque lo único que les quitaban era su poder; 13 demonios, los altos mandos reunidos, como bestias salvajes intentando alcanzar a un Duo inconsciente, su esencia se sentía por todo el callejón, se podía sentir su poder incontrolable, locos de lujuria. Heero no estaba seguro de alcanzar a tomar a Duo y llevarlo a algún lugar lejano antes de que alguno lo alcance, se alejo de Duo para ejecutar su poder sobre el ángel, dejándolo desprotegido, si le hacían algo nunca se lo perdonaría, esa sería una lucha encarnizada, corrió para tomar a Duo y protegerlo con su cuerpo cuando el primer impacto lo alcanzó, tumbándolo en el piso sin alcanzar su objetivo. Estuvieron luchando entre ellos para ver quien lo alcanzaba primero, pero su esencia era tan fuerte que los mantenía idiotizados, evitando llamar la atención Heero se arrastró hacia Duo, estando a un metro de distancia uno de los mandos lo descubrió, impidiéndole el paso y siendo otro el que lograra alcanzarlo.

Unas manos grandes agarraron del pelo de Duo, obligándolo a abrir parcialmente los ojos, un gemido de dolor lo distrajo, Duo lo necesitaba y él no podía quitarse a esos demonios de encima para poder ayudarlo, aquel alto mando era Kimaris[4], no estaba seguro de poder alejarlo de Duo, pero lo intentaría, estiro la mano un poco más cerca, otro poco más y lo alcanzaría; y un brillo plateado, igual al que le quito los poderes a Ieiazel resplandeció alrededor de Duo, aumentó la intensidad al punto de cegarlos a todos, eran las 11 de la noche pero el brillo se asemejaba al sol, sin darse cuenta, la luz los expulso a todos, botándolos algunas calles lejos, regresaron en busca de él, pero ya no estaba, el rastro de su esencia invadía toda la cuidad, no existía rincón sin cubrir con su olor, sólo seguían su instinto, los sentidos de todos estaban embotados por el olor de Duo, todos lo querían, la búsqueda de otros procreadores se detuvo a causa de Duo, ya no eran 13 altos mandos los que iban tras de Duo eran 42, todos los que estaban en la cuidad y sus alrededores; si esto seguía así, seguro los 109 estarían aquí mañana en la mañana, o al menos los 78 que estaban en este continente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Si, estuve trabajando duro para continuar la historia mientras mi universidad está en enfrentamientos por recursos… jejeje… además hoy es especial y no quería retrasarlo, hoy es mi cumple y lo festejo con ésta publicación, aun falta unos 4 capítulos más y ninguno ha sido terminado… pero espero que tengan paciencia y no olviden esta historia… y por supuesto ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE<p>

* * *

><p>[1] Es un término empleado para decir que se retira o elimina a los cargos más altos o a los que dirigen<p>

[2] Es una de las golosinas tradicionales rusas más antiguas. Sus ingredientes básicos son harina de centeno y especias

[3] Es el ángel fidelidad, aporta consuelo y regocijo, en busca de un mundo mejor, proporciona la fuerza para mantenernos fieles a nuestros principios.

[4] Es un guerrero que monta un caballo negro, también conocido como Cimejes, Cimeies y Cimeries.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

><p><strong>AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA<strong>

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

.

* * *

><p><strong>ENCONTRARLO <strong>

Heero tenía dos lunas para salvar y proteger a Duo, tenía dos lunas para hallarlo, luego todos serian convocados ante su padre y no podrían salir en 100 años, perdería a Duo para siempre. La última vez que eso paso fue en tiempos de la inquisición, los ángeles hicieron de las suyas, extinguieron a los donceles casi por completo, y si no encontraba a Duo pronto, los ángeles acabarían con su Duo. Lo primero era tranquilizar su instinto, sino estaría como el resto de los altos mando, daba gracias a estar acostumbrado a la esencia tan placentera de Duo, se calmo y pensó, donde podría haber huido Duo?, un lugar donde se sienta tranquilo y seguro…

Piensa Heero… apenas llegaron a la cuidad fueron al departamento de Duo, su trabajo, las oficinas del gobierno… no ninguno de estos lugares traían buenos recuerdos, tal vez algún amigo del trabajo o su jefe, parecían apreciarlo y hasta respetarlo… mmmhhh… su departamento, claro … cuando perseguía al ángel, el rumbo que tomo el escape de Duo era ese… si no quería llamar la atención de los otros demonios no debía usar sus poderes, seguramente los mandos podrían seguirlo, aunque en estos momentos estaban en un loco frenesí de persecución, incluso él se sentía aturdido por la esencia de Duo … ¿cuánto tendría que alejarse para que pierda su efecto?... gracias a su fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana se dirigió rápidamente hacia el departamento de Duo, si corría, seguro cualquier alto mando que lo viera pensaría que encontró a Duo y empezarían una carrera sin sentido.

Al llegar al departamento de Duo, éste estaba vacío, ni rastro de Duo, y a pesar de ello la esencia de Duo no desaparecía… claro! ¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo Duo al sentirse libre?, comer Priánik… regreso al restaurant, como eran las 3 de la madrugada estaba totalmente cerrado, las luces apagadas, y no había rastro de Duo, uso un poco de sus poderes para detectar si había alguien en el lugar, pero aparte del cuidador no existía nadie en el lugar… lentamente las horas pasaban y toda pista para encontrar a Duo iba desapareciendo, cosa que no ocurría con su esencia. Atontado por la búsqueda empezó a mirar tiendas y galerías de computadoras… después de encontrarse buscando en lugares extraños se dijo a si mismo que era imposible que Duo estuviera ahí.

Si, Duo había desaparecido, y aún no sabía cómo pudo hacerlo, pero no estaba en esa ciudad, 98 altos mandos estaban en la cuidad, se topo con 34 y peleo con 17, y ninguno tenía mayor idea que él de donde se encontraba Duo, gracias a su olor extendido por toda la cuidad se dirigían allí 23 mandos más, si Duo estuviera allí, alguno ya habría dado la alerta, era imposible que este ahí. Piensa Heero ¿dónde podría estar Duo? ¿Dónde conoció a Duo? En un callejón perdido de otra ciudad, ¿dónde trabajaba y se enamoro de él? En otra ciudad. ¿Dónde lo vio sonreír y ser él mismo? Duo nunca fue feliz en esta miserable cuidad desde que lo separaron de su abuela. Por su puesto! Duo amaba la cuidad donde su abuela estaba, si huyera seguro que lo haría donde era feliz. ¿Pero acaso había tanto poder en aquel halo de luz para llevar a un humano a otra ciudad, sin matarlo, y ¿por qué permanecía el olor de Duo en esa ciudad?, la esencia humana debería desaparecer en unas horas si Duo ya no estaba ahí?, ¿Qué tan poderoso era el poder que lo protegió? Porque si de algo estaba seguro Heero es que Duo estaba inconsciente en este momento, solo así podría haber sobrevivido, y si hubiera muerto su esencia también habría desaparecido por completo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Debía salir de esa ciudad, sin que ningún mando logre saberlo, porque si lo seguían seria el acabose, no dejarían en paz a Duo ni a Elena, ahora que su olor estaba en cada nariz de un alto mando en el continente no podría con todos, y sabia que aun cuando Solo lo apoyara, no se pondría a pelear con ninguno, porque después de todo era el deber de Heero proteger a Duo. Había desperdiciado todo el día y para no parecer apurado debía irse a la siguiente cuidad como si pensara que es tiempo perdido; recorrió la ciudad una dos horas más y luego tomo su auto se fue de la cuidad, cuando casi atravesaba la cuidad fue llamado por su secretaria, informándole que solicitaban a Alejandro en las oficinas gubernamentales para hacer oficial su deuda saldada.

- Había olvidado por completo que el tramite seria oficial en 24 horas, muy bien iré para allá, gracias por informarme, pero es muy raro, debieron llamar a él y no a mí, yo recuerdo dejar mi celular como referencia.

- Me informaron que anoche se cayó todas las redes de comunicación dentro la ciudad. Entonces me despido señor. Cualquier situación con Alejandro Monserrate le informare

Eres un idiota Heero, pudiste llamar a Duo, intento marcar su número pero la señal estaba muerta, marco a Solo y tampoco podía llamarlo, imposible de comunicarse. Giro el auto y apresuro su camino hasta las oficinas donde ayer prácticamente habían intentado amarrar a Duo con cualquier excusa, ¿ahora cómo iba a justificar que no esté Duo? Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el Heero, se contuvo para no asustar a Duo, pero ahora podía usar sus poderes libremente, y además algunos mandos atacarían aquel sitio pensando que él había encontrado al docel.

Al llegar a las oficinas lo primero que hicieron esos burócratas fue preguntar por Duo, exigir su presencia, a él, al señor de la oscuridad, ese día estaba resultando un completo desastre y lo único que lo animaba estaba desaparecido y unos inútiles humanos pensaban que podrían amenazarlo, ¡qué ridículos! Ese era un perfecto momento para desplegar sus poderes y descargar un poco la molestia que sentía al no poder hallar a su docel, si, porque Duo seria suyo y no existía poder humano que lo separase.

Desplego todo su poder, podía sentir a los altos mandos siendo atraídos por este, seguramente los incautos pensaban que podrían separarlo de Duo, si supieran. Sabía que no debía demorar demasiado si quería escapar antes de que noten que Duo no estaba ahí, entro a las oficinas como si fuera el dueño y señor del mundo entero, tomó los documentos que acreditaban la libertad a Duo, firmó y salió de ahí, todos estaban aturdidos, tenía pensado detener a Duo por cualquier escusa pero cuando Heero salió todo estaba en orden, nadie recordaba exactamente qué había pasado, solo recordaban haber sentido una tranquilidad total de éxtasis y luego, el acabose, la enorme opresión mientras aquel sujeto se iba y las cámaras comenzaron a operar, ninguna prueba de lo que ahí había ocurrido, sin embargo, ahora, todo parecía un caos, como si aquel lugar hubiera sido tomado por bestias salvajes, habían gritos de terror por todo lado, si bien no los podían matar, su poder era tan abrumador que los dejaba enfermos, inconscientes y aterrados muy cerca a la locura, solo los más fuertes sobrevivirían cuerdos de ese pandemonio terrenal que Heero había iniciado. Todo por meterse con Duo; esas habían sido sus palabras de despedida.

Heero no tenía mucho tiempo que perder debía recuperar a Duo antes del siguiente amanecer, tomo su auto y salió disparado de ahí, en ese caos ninguno lo notaria, tenía sus poderes suprimidos y viajaba como humano, al llegar a los límites de la cuidad su celular comenzó a sonar, tenia, señal y tenía muchas llamadas de Solo algo debió haber pasado para que su hermano llamara.

- Dime, para qué me llamabas?

- He estado intentando contactar contigo desde media noche!

- La señal se cayó, así que dime para que me buscas? Estoy ocupado en estos momentos

- No ahora no es seguro, pero padre nos está llamando,

- Ahora no puedo, estoy buscando a mi presa, maldita sea Solo, está ayudando a los Altos mandos, ya lo tendría para mi, si no hubiera sido por esas tontas reuniones para saber cuánto hemos progresado… es que no lo entiendes?

- Sí, yo le dije lo mismo, pero ha dicho que hoy es nuestro ultimo día en la tierra así que nos esperará, sin embargo Heero, Helena ha llamado quiere saber de su nieto y hay algo urgente que necesitas ver,

- Dame un par de horas más ahora estoy volviendo a la cuidad, pero si lo hago con mis poderes estoy seguro que los altos mandos me perseguirán… hay alguno allá?

- No, pero algunos se dirigen hacia acá, seguramente los que no llegaron al festín que se dio anoche, ¿en serio Duo es tan poderoso?, juro que pude sentir explotar su poder y hasta hace unas horas sentí como su esencia me llamaba, casi me vuelvo loco, si no hubiera sido por la llamada de Helena ten por seguro que hubiera ido

Apenas ingresó a la ciudad corrió al trabajo de Duo, la dueña casi lo mata con una daga, amenazándolo porque Duo había desaparecido por su culpa, su departamento estaba igual de vacío y se dirigía al asilo, pero recordó que Helena lo había llamado para saber por su nieto, definitivamente no estaba ahí, y no podía sentir rastro alguno del docel, era como si hubiera desaparecido, iba a volverse loco si no podía encontrar a Duo antes del llamado de su padre.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que me tarde… pero tenía un bloqueo mental horrible… no sabía cómo continuar la historia así que espere para poder continuar y avanzar lo más posible. Espero les guste <em>


	8. Chapter 8

Lo sé no tengo perdón por el enorme retraso... pero casi no he podido continuar con la historia a causa de un horrible bloque llamado trabajo!... ... pero estoy avanzando poco a poco

* * *

><p>NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados<p>

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

**AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA**

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

* * *

><p><strong>LA VERDAD <strong>

Sintió la presencia de aquellos desvergonzados en la entrada de su casa, como se atrevían a querer invadir SU CASA, sí, era cierto que eran los de mayor nivel pero eso no significaba que podían exigir alojamiento en su casa, Solo era diferente, quería tenerlo vigilado y lejos de Duo, pero a ellos ni siquiera los tragaba, su hermano estaba haciendo buen trabajo al mantenerlos a raya, pero al no ser dueño no podía hacer mucho, si seguían así, seguro lo rebasarían, corrió hasta su hogar, seguramente tenía el aroma de Duo, con menor razón los dejaría acercarse

- Qué pasa aquí?

- Señor Heero solo pedimos alimento y descanso, nos dirigimos al próximo poblado en busca de un procreador que por cierto ustedes no están persiguiendo

- Este es mi hogar y solo yo decido a quien acojo, ese es mi derecho, recién regresamos del otro poblado y tuve que resolver algunos negocios, a diferencia suya, tenemos que mantener nuestra fachada humana, pero con tantos altos mando no creo poder encontrarlo.

- Después de todo su padre ya los ha llamado

- Eso no es de su incumbencia, así que lárguense o no respondo!

- Nos marchamos ahora, pero recuerda, cuando alguno de nosotros sea el rey, tendrás que responder por esta ofensa

- Pues si no se apresuran alguno de menor nivel les ganará… pero ahora lárguense!

Los dos hermanos vieron a los demonios desaparecer de su presencia, esperaron para entrar a la casa o hablar hasta no poder sentirlos

- Muy bien Solo, cuál es la famosa urgencia, tengo que encontrar a Duo rápido

- Valdrá la pena Heero, pero primero cuéntame qué paso?

- Esos malditos burócratas buscaban cualquier excusa para retener a Duo a su mando pero como no pudieron, nos retuvieron el permiso 24 horas así que salimos a un restaurante ruso que Duo conocía y recibí una llamada de mi oficina … seguro para confirmar que el dinero era mío, me alejé 5 minutos para contestar mientras esperábamos el postre y Duo salió corriendo del lugar… lo perseguí por algunas calles… maldita sea Solo, un ángel, Duo estaba escapando del ángel Ieiazel, casi lo viola, y delante mío, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo a menos que Duo lo rechazara… y no era la primera vez que lo veía, menciono algo de terminar el trabajo esta vez

- Pero un docel NO PUEDE rechazar a un ángel… ese maldito

- No sé cómo, pero Duo lo rechazo, y loco de la ira intento obligarlo, así que aproveche y use los poderes divinos para terminar con él y entonces el caos se desató, los altos mando llegaron de todos lados, se supone que debían llegar pasada la media noche … pero llegaron antes, tuve que luchar para alcanzar a Duo que estaba en shock por culpa del ángel y cuando casi lo alcanzo, alguno me detuvo , cuando lo aparte de mi, otro ya había cogido a Duo, estaban locos de lujuria por su esencia, era arrebatadora, el temor y la inocencia junta, era exquisita. Entonces una luz, brillante envolvió a Duo y él desapareció delante de todos, su aroma estaba en todo lado, en cada centímetro de la cuidad, pero no podía hallar su presencia. Doy gracias a que estoy acostumbrado a su olor porque si no seguiría como animal tras el olor de Duo que cuando me fui todavía persistía. Lo busque en casi todo lado y nada, así que pensé que tal vez vino acá, pero no lo encontré en los lugares que el frecuenta

- Tal vez fue a un lugar donde se sienta seguro

- Y busque en esos todos esos sitios!

- Bueno tal vez no todos

- Por quien me tomas, un idiota? Claro que busque en todos lados de esta cuidad

- Sí, pero no en tu cuarto de invitados, donde apareció aquí hace unas horas, casi después de que Helena llamara… por lo visto el lugar más seguro para Duo fue tu casa, deberías sentirte feliz Heero, fuiste su mejor opción

- Déjame verlo, cómo está? está bien?

- No te apresures tanto está inconsciente, es más cuando apareció aquí pensé que estaba muerto, no podía sentir su presencia, aun no puedo sentirla, Heero tal vez Duo nunca despierte, mucho menos antes de que padre nos convoque

- No puedo simplemente dejarlo, no quiero Solo… ningún mando conseguirá un procreador, tú los buscaste y solamente encontramos a Duo, en unas horas no podremos volver, y los altos mandos solo tienen tres lunas para hallar algo que yo tengo en mi habitación.

- Qué estas insinuando Heero?

- No quieres ser el gobernante hasta que yo sea capaz de regresar con mi hijo?, tal vez para entonces ya existan procreadores disponibles. Yo hablare con padre y tal vez me destierre, y como nadie podrá lograrlo tú serás su heredero, entonces prométeme que cuando te lo pida nos recibirás en nuestro hogar?

- Esa es una locura Heero, ni siquiera este seguro que Duo vaya despertar algún día

- Por eso debo intentarlo. Aceptas?

- Está bien , pero prométeme que regresaras

- Es una promesa, iré hablar con padre, hazme un último favor, no dejes a Duo.

- Mejor apresúrate … esta noche yo tendré que irme así que apúrate

- Si pero primero debo hablar con Helena, es la abuela de Duo y hasta ahora el único humano que ha mostrado respeto por su herencia.

- Mejor lárgate ya!

- Adiós Solo

Heero tomo el teléfono y marco el numero del asilo, solicitando la presencia de Helena, a la cual nadie se opuso, se oía tan desesperada que podría morirse de un paro cardiaco y perderían a un gran donador, todos sabían que la única razón por la que Heero donaba a ese asilo era por ella, ella y su dulce nieto Duo.

Dos horas después Helena estaba siendo guiada por Solo a la habitación donde Duo apareció inconsciente, en coma dirían los médicos. Su estado era lamentable, tenia marcas por todo el cuerpo, heridas y pruebas de haber luchado por defenderse, las muñecas, rojas, como si grilletes calientes hubieran lacerado su piel. Solo lo veía bien por primera vez desde que llego, sabía que su presencia era fuerte y arrebatadora y que Heero lo mataría si lo volvía a tocar así que no se animo ni a mirarlo.

Helena quito la ropa destrozada, y preguntó: ¿qué le pasó a mi Alejandro?

- Heero me dijo que Ieiazel lo encontró – no estaba seguro que eso sirviera para calmar a la anciana pero evitaría darle todos los detalles

- No puede ser, mi pobre niño, cuanto más debes sufrir?

- Helena, sabias de Ieiazel?

- Si señor ejecutor, Alejandro me conto de él, el primer año que fui derivada a este asilo, Alejandro trabajaba duramente para pagar su deuda y aunque sabía que tardaría años en lograrlo, venía a visitarme una vez al mes, casi cumpliéndose el año, venia desde aquella maldita cuidad, lo recuerdo porque era víspera de navidad y se lamentaba no poder estar conmigo, en el viaje se conoció con un muchacho con el que hizo amistad, su nombre era Ieiazel, él venía de paso así que quedaron para volver juntos, estaba indeciso porque era un chico, pero me dijo que había algo que lo atraía de él, antes de eso, nunca nadie le había gustado así que lo anime a que no dudara, si los dos se gustaban no era malo, y la víspera de año nuevo Duo apareció, me dijo que Alejandro había muerto, que Ieiazel lo había matado, y que no estaba seguro como había sobrevivido, tenia marcas por todo el cuerpo, las reconocí porque estudie sobre mi procedencia cuando era niña, eran marcas de posesión de un ángel, pero Duo temblaba, lo ingrese a ocultas al asilo y cure sus heridas, nunca quiso decirme que había pasado, pero esa noche Duo apareció en nuestras vidas, yo sé que ese maldito ángel le hizo algo a mi pobre Alejandro, pero también sé que no logro lo que quería, porque sino el señor Heero no estaría tan interesado en mi nieto. – las manos diestras de Helena curaban y lavaban el cuerpo de Duo mientras recordaba un pasado amargo – una vez Duo me dijo que Alejandro sabia porque había pasado eso, pero que Duo no lo recordaba, me dijo que él había muerto y cuando despertó estaba fuera de la cuidad, desangrado, que mi recuerdo fue lo único que lo ato a esta vida y que volvió por mí, pero que Alejandro no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo por eso era Duo el que volvía por mí. Yo vi la herida en su pecho, le atravesaba el corazón, pero horas después desapareció, yo realmente creo que mi nieto debería estar muerto.

- Eso explicaría algunas cosas… cuando llegue tras el rastro de tu nieto, éste desapareció, entre esta y la otra cuidad no hay rastro de Duo o Alejandro o como sea, y eso solo pasa cuando alguien muere Helena, solamente cuando su vida ha sido tomada tan cruelmente que nosotros no podemos decirlo o cuando un ángel o un demonio se lo lleva a su mundo. Y Duo no entra en ninguna de ellas, está aquí, frente a nosotros, pero te puedo asegurar que Heero se encargo de ese ángel y nunca volverá a molestar, ha recibido el peor castigo que un ser elevado pueda recibir ha sido desterrado a vivir eternamente sin poderes, entre la humanidad con la apariencia de sus crímenes y si lo que me cuenta lo hizo él, tenga por seguro que es una aberración.

- Pero eso no curará a Alejandro ni salvará a Duo… cuando él despertó ya no era Alejandro, su personalidad, cualquier rastro de ella desapareció por completo: Alejandro era tímido y tranquilo, siempre con los pies sobre la tierra, pensaba en todos antes de su propio bienestar, serio y centrado; Duo, por otro lado, es alegre y divertido, egoísta y tacaño, extrovertido y galán, no le teme a mostrar su cuerpo, sin embargo no permitirá que lo toquen sin su permiso. Es agresivo y violento, me recuerda a una fiera herida. Después de esa noche Alejandro nunca volvió por mí, pero Duo animaba al asilo completo se convirtió rápidamente en la nueva luz de unos ancianos, abandonados a su suerte, regreso las risas a ese lugar y las enfermeras no preguntaron cómo entro, simplemente se convirtió en parte del asilo. Así nació la abuela Lena, Alejandro siempre me decía señora Helena frente a los demás, y abuela cuando estábamos solos. Señor ejecutor ustedes salvaran a Duo. Verdad?

- No puedo prometerte mucho Helena, Heero fue a hablar con padre para poder quedarse con Duo en el mundo humano, pero lo más seguro es que sea desterrado o asesinado por traición, y yo seré llamado en una horas para no volver en muchos años, hay más de 100 ejecutores de altos mandos buscando una oportunidad, y puedo asegurarte que Duo es el único disponible ahora, tres días, debemos evitar que alguno encuentre a Duo en estos días, mientras este inconsciente nadie lo encontrara, no tiene esencia, y hay un frenesí en su cuidad anterior con suerte muchos estarán fuera de la lucha cuando lleguen acá, esta es la casa de Heero y nadie tiene permiso de entrar, no dejes que saquen a Duo de aquí, este es el lugar más seguro, espera una semana para intentar despertarlo, parece que reacciona a tu voz, y si lo que me contaste de Duo y Alejandro es verdad tal vez seas tú la que puede despertarlo, pero no ahora, no es el momento, cura sus heridas, y si hay suerte Heero curará su corazón, después de todo tú y Duo ya son libres de sus deudas. Ahora debo irme, padre me llama

- Ha sido un placer poder servirles, señor ejecutor

- Es agradable escuchar ese nombre nuevamente, lo más seguro es que no nos volvamos a ver así que adiós Helena, por favor cuida del tesoro de mi hermano, porque está dejando todo por él.

- Adiós señor ejecutor, muchas gracias ha sido un placer conocerlo a usted y a su hermano y lamento no poder ayudar a su causa.

- Tu casta ha servido con devoción, espero volverme a encontrar con alguno de tu casta en un futuro.

- Así también lo deseo señor ejecutor. Que tenga un provechoso y bien aventurado viaje

- Que tu casta tenga un largo linaje. Y enséñale eso a Duo antes que se pierda por completo.

Solo desapareció esperando que Heero regresara y pronto.

* * *

><p>lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento pero aun asi no me rendire y continuare con esta historia<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo sólo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

><p><strong>AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA<strong>

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL JUICIO<strong>

Apenas Heero llegó a las puertas del reino fue escoltado por dos guardias, siendo su ultimo día en la tierra para hacerse con un heredero era muy raro que uno de los hijos del rey arribara antes, sin ningún aviso.

- Que haces aquí Heero?

- Padre solicito una reunión con usted

- Es sobre mi futuro heredero? Porque si vienes a pedirme una prorroga te la negare, los altos mandos ya están allí así que tú debes regresar esta noche

- Si y no padre

- Entonces dime, que haces aquí faltando tan pocas horas para la fecha limite

- Padre, usted libero a los altos mandos antes de tiempo y estuvo llamándonos varias veces días antes de la fecha… está apoyando a algún alto mando?

- Como te atreves MOCOSO INSOLENTE ¡! Acaso deseas que te arreste!

- Entonces podría explicarme porque a las 10 de la noche el día anterior a su llegada cayeron a la tierra los altos mando? Y no me diga que son blasfemias, yo los vi llegar, aparecer delante mío y mi presa. Porque si usted no los envió, entonces debo asumir que ellos se adelantaron a su orden?

- Ah! Eso? Yo les di permiso de partir, estaban muy ansiosos

- Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Heero, no lograron nada en un año y esperas que me crea que en unas horas si?

- PUES NO ERAN UNAS HORAS PADRE, FUERON 26 HORAS LAS QUE PERDÍ POR SU CAUSA, Y AHORA MI PROCREADOR ESTÁ EN COMA… AHORA ME DIRÁ QUE NO ESTÁ SIENDO PARCIAL?

- Y que es lo que pides para solucionar la afrenta muchacho?

- Tiempo.

- Cuanto?

- No lo sé

- Heero, te estás burlando de mi? Porque si lo que estas buscando es que te destierre ten por seguro que tu muerte está más cerca

- Padre, yo encontré un doncel, uno puro, y que está dispuesto a ser mi procreador, pero como usted muy bien lo dijo, no puedo traerlo, el bebe debe gestarlo en la tierra y si un ángel lo desea puede matar a la cría, así que yo debo quedarme para asegurar su nacimiento y traer a mi hijo el día del alumbramiento

- Pues algún alto mando lo encontrara y lo hará suyo, tu ya no tienes tiempo

- No podrá padre, un ángel ya lo reclamo suyo mientras tus altos mando caían a la tierra y el doncel lo rechazo, y desapareció dejando a todos locos, eran bestias salvajes en busca de un conejito indefenso, y hasta donde sé siguen buscándolo en la cuidad equivocada

- Heero lo que me estas contando es imposible

- No padre

- Un humano nunca podría rechazar a un ángel mucho menos un docel

- Pero lo hizo, Duo rechazo al ángel Ieiazel antes de que lo viole y como se negó, yo mismo ejecute su castigo y cuando estaba unos pasos del doncel Kimaris se adelanto y Duo desapareció en una resplandeciente luz blanca que me arrojo a dos calles de distancia cuando regrese, la cuidad completa estaba cubierta de su olor, todos cayeron en la lujuria. Está inconsciente y no pienso despertarlo hasta haberme asegurado que los altos mandos estén lejos de la tierra.

- Si lo que me cuestas es verdad. Lo que tú deseas es quedarte con el doncel en la tierra… pero yo fui muy claro Heero, Solo ya viene en camino porque su tiempo ya ha terminado y solo hay una forma que puedas salir de aquí.

- Y esa cual seria, si puedo preguntar

- No pienso expulsarte, porque si realmente procreas con el doncel, deberás volver aquí para que tu hijo nazca, y si te mato correríamos el riesgo de que algún ángel mate al doncel y la cría por ser descendiente de un demonio. Así que voy a arrestarte y tu deber será escapar del infierno Heero, sólo así podrás volver con el doncel, si ninguno de los altos mando regresa con buenas noticias, tu hermano Solo será mi sucesor, porque hasta que no regreses con la cría viva y capaz de sobrevivir en el infierno, dejaras de ser mi hijo, Heero ahora eres un simple demonio más. Ya sabes, sólo trayéndome a un heredero podrás regresar. GUARDIAS, ARRESTEN A HEERO! DESDE HOY DEJARA DE SER MI HIJO!

- SI SU MAJESTAD! NO OPONGA RESITENCIA Y SEREMOS BENEVOLENTES CON USTED

- Gracias padre… pero no puedo dejarme atrapar

Aprovechando que las puertas seguían abiertas tomo vuelo y se alejó lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían, aprovechando que los altos mandos estaban en la tierra, aparte de su padre, Heero era el demonio más poderoso en el infierno en estos momentos, los guardias no podían seguirle el ritmo. Camino al portal vio a Solo digiriese al trono del rey, definitivamente el tiempo había terminado.

Los guardias empezaron a reunirse en el portal, todos sabían que intentaría escapar por ahí, aterrizó y los guardias fueron acorralándolo, sin darle tregua a descansar, sabían que eran eficientes, él mismo los había entrenado hasta el cansancio y serian difíciles de derrotar, pero debía hacerlo por Duo, su padre le había dado la oportunidad de regresar.

Por horas lucho, cada minuto que pasaba los soldados iban aumentado en número y él disminuyendo en fuerza, un golpe en la nuca lo lanzo contra en piso, casi inconsciente, los hombres hicieron espacio para su capitán, igual de poderoso que un alto mando de elite, con igual habilidades en combate que Solo, Heero tomó su espada por última vez, ésta sería una batalla uno a uno, sus poderes desplegados por lo alto, sus alas fieles a su amo lo protegían de los ataques mortales, el choque de las espadas resonaban por todo el lugar, ninguno cedía, sin tregua, Heero no podía rendirse y el capitán no dejaría escapar a un prisionero, la pelea se prolongó por varias horas, ninguno pararía hasta ganar. Heero ya no tenía más energía para lanzar ataques contra el capitán de la guardia, contra simples soldados bastaría el poder de sus alas, pero no contra el capitán, ingenuamente pensó que estaría con el resto de los altos mando en la tierra, buscando frenéticamente al procreador; él era el más poderoso de todos, después de todo era su tío, el hermano del rey y por lo tanto habían luchado por el poder y sobrevivido para contarlo. Con lo último de sus fuerzas convocó toda su energía y disparó un ataque que fue repelido por el capitán y aprovechó para lanzar el suyo propio, una bola de fuego que impacto sobre Heero, quien sin fuerzas, semi-protegido por sus alas, cayó por el portal; si sobrevivía a la caída a la tierra, tal vez podría dar con el doncel por el cual había dejado el infierno.

Mientras atravesaba los 7 infiernos cada uno le quitaba energía y fuerzas, que diferente era cuando el rey ya no te daba su apoyo, con cada nivel su cuerpo recibía las flagelaciones correspondiente, atravesar los 7 niveles del infierno sin el permiso del rey era mortalmente doloroso; pero Heero sobreviviría por Duo.

Cayo totalmente inconsciente a la tierra, sus hermosas alas están heridas y quemadas, todos aquellos ataques destinados a matarlo habían dado en su alas negras, dejándolas rasgadas y débiles, ya no podría volar por un tiempo, no mientras sus alas no curen, Heero se prometió a sí mismo, que sus alas sanarían hasta después que Duo muera, mientras el doncel estuviera vivo sus alas estarían ocultas en su espalda recuperando fuerza, sabía que el día del alumbramiento seria automáticamente transportado al infierno, porque el doncel no soportaría el miasma del mundo infernal.

Cuando pudo levantarse y moverse con sus propias fuerzas se dio cuenta que no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde su partida, o donde estaba, sus ropas quemadas o desgarradas lo hacían ver como vagabundo, sin un centavo en los bolsillos o siguiera un documento de identificación, tuvo que moverse hacia algún poblado cercano, con suerte no estaría lejos de Duo y podría pasar como vagabundo en los trenes.

El lugar al que había caído era de un país vecino, tardaría unas semanas en llegar hasta Duo, pero lo que más preocupó a Heero fue saber que había transcurrido más de un año desde la última vez que lo había visto.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo sólo los tome prestados

ADVERTENCIA: contiene MPREG... pero casi al final jejeje! Ya están advertidos!

* * *

><p><strong>AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA<strong>

_Heero está en búsqueda de una madre que dé a luz a su hijo_

_y convertirse en el siguiente señor de los demonios_

_antes de que su hermano lo logre_

_y solo tiene un año para lograrlo._

_¿Lo lograra después de conocer a Duo?_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>VOLVERTE A VER<strong>

Regresar al lado de Duo le llevo más tiempo del necesario a Heero, más de 3 semanas, sin dinero y fuerzas, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, tuvo que refugiarse en callejones y comer ratas para sobrevivir, en alguna época los confundieron con vampiros, sedientos y necesitados de energía vital se habían alimentado de sangre humana, eso solía pasar con los desterrados del infierno, eran despojados de su fuerza sobrenatural y necesitaban renovarla constantemente.

La cuidad olía igual al último día de su estancia, la presencia de Duo había desaparecido, igual que la de Alejandro, seguir su rastro en su forma demoniaca seria cansador y sin sus alas, sus sentidos estaban solo un poco por sobre los humanos.

Llego a su casa arrastrándose, momento en el que agradecía haberla comprado por Duo, allí tenía documentos y dinero. Seguramente Helena ya había despertado a Duo y se largaron de ahí, tendría que buscarlo de nuevo, esperaba que aún trabaje en su Compañía, así sería fácil encontrarlo, ignorando las miradas de sus vecinos atravesó su puerta; se dirigió a su dormitorio, cambio su ropa y salió a la cocina, esperaba tener algún alimento comible, si bien no necesitaba alimentarse demasiado estando tras el procreador, llenó su refrigerador por Duo, pero al ser repudiado por su padre, el rey, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Aunque no recordaba tener verduras, mucho menos en tan buen estado como las lechugas que veía en su heladera. Las provisiones estaban bien surtidas. Eso sólo significaba que alguien había estado ocupando su morada. La pregunta era quien? Antes de irse Helena le dijo que ella estaba bien y feliz en el asilo, contaba con médicos y enfermeras a todas horas del día y por eso había rechazado que Heero le compre una casa así que no podría ser ella; Duo tenía unos hábitos alimenticios desastrosos así que el simple hecho de que su refrigerador tenga verduras, descartaba por completo la idea, entonces? Su asistente? Tenía una copia de llaves de las propiedades que pertenecían a la corporación y a él, y poder de administrar los recursos que Heero invertía, sólo administraba el dinero, así no importaba que su empresa quede sin el jefe por unos años. Estaba diseñado para seguir ganando e invirtiendo; así había sido por siglos, desde la primera vez que había pisado la tierra para ser exactos.

Después de llenar su estomago, busco presencias en la casa y no encontró nada, seguramente estarían trabajando, así que tomo un celular de respaldo de su oficina, saco las llaves de su auto y su documentación rumbo a las oficinas de su empresa, ahora moverse como un demonio era cansador. Al llegar la encontró totalmente cerrada, se acerco a la puerta y el guardia lo recibió muy sorprendido.

- Señor Yui. A que debo el honor de su visita?

- Tuve que ausentarme por un tiempo, pero estoy de regreso, y quería saber que estaba pasando con mi empresa – algo en la forma de hablar del guardia no le inspiraba confianza – así que ábreme la puerta, quiero revisar los documentos que deje en mi oficina antes de marcharme

- Lamento decirle señor Yui que no puedo hacer eso

- Y porque si se puede saber?

- Por las nuevas políticas de la empresa, señor

- Nuevas políticas? Y quien autorizó eso? Porque claramente yo no! – estar alterado es decir poco, Heero estaba furioso, claramente alguien había manipulado su empresa y se encargaría de agarrar al culpable

- El nuevo administrador que usted envió señor… él implemento nuevas políticas en la empresa y por eso no puedo dejarlo pasar señor Yui, espero pueda entenderlo.

- Claramente yo no sabía nada, así que dígame quien es ese nuevo administrador y donde puedo encontrarlo, porque lo último que recuerdo es que mi asistente se encargaba de informarme de todo. Contáctalo a él o contacta a mi asistente!

- Sí pudiera lo haría señor, pero no puedo contactar con la señorita Darlian porque está con alta médica por su embarazo, el señor Barton regresará mañana a la ciudad. Tendrá que esperar señor Yui

- Entonces al menos dígame si el señor Monserrate todavía trabaja aquí?

- A él nunca lo vi señor, me informaron que trabaja desde su domicilio

- Está bien, volveré mañana, pero espero que para cuando yo venga no tengamos esta conversación de nuevo, que el tal Barton me esté esperando listo para darme una buena explicación O SI NO… rodaran cabezas – estaba molesto cuando se marchó, acababan de rechazarle la entrada a su propia empresa, ese tal Barton lo iba a escuchar, si bien era verdad que las empresas estaban diseñadas para auto dirigirse, y así permanecer por siglos, también tenían clausulas para impedir que lo desplacen.

Regresó a su casa y decidió que lo mejor era probar suerte en el asilo con Helena y el bar, si era cierto que Duo trabajaba en la seguridad de su empresa, eso no le aseguraba que siga en la cuidad, pero sabía que Duo gustaba de aquel local, y aunque no tenia porque, estaba seguro que, había algo más tenía que hacer, Duo odiaba estar encerrado. Apenas entro al asilo fue bien recibido, las mejoras eran notorias, estaba seguro que las donaciones a Helena continuaron, al menos no cambio eso el nuevo administrador – donde está Helena? – comenzó a buscarla pero no daba con su esencia, ni la de Duo, eso lo aterraba, antes, Duo había sido tan sofocante que apenas entro a la cuidad lo había detectado, pero ahora, no podía sentirlo, ni siguiera su rastro, donde demonios habían escapado? Duo lo habría olvidado? Se habría casado?, tenido hijos?, al menos habría despertado?

- Bienvenido señor Yui, hace un año que no lo veíamos, la señora Helena está de vacaciones con su nieto Alejandro, regresaran esta noche, desea darle algún mensaje?

- No se preocupen volveré para visitarla, no necesitan decirle que vine, como ha estado todo por aquí? Estas mejoras son debido a las donaciones?

- Sí señor, gracias a su empresa ha mejorado mucho este lugar.

Heero sabía que no debía presionar demasiado, porque si no, Duo desaparecería de nuevo, pero tenía la certeza que todavía visitaba a Helena, lo cual significaba que lo encontraría, aunque tuviera que quedarse en el asilo hasta que este volviera. Sin mejores cosas que hacer más que esperar el regreso de Helena y Duo, recuperar su empresa, decidió buscar a su asistente, tenía que darle muchas explicaciones, marco su número esperando que no haya cambiado.

- Relena al habla, dígame quien habla?

- Heero Yui, cómo estas Relena? Déjame decirte que el guardia de seguridad de mi propia compañía no me dejara entrar fue … mmm … esclarecedor

- Señor Yui ¡! Intente contactarlo y al no recibir respuesta fui a su casa y una señora me informo que usted tuvo que salir de viaje, debido a que su padre lo mando a llamar, su padre está mejor de salud señor Yui?

- Si él está mejor, por eso regrese… dónde está? Deseo hablar con usted

- En casa señor Yui, después del sexto mes de embarazo, tuve que solicitar una baja médica por complicaciones.

- Bien encárguele a alguien, llegare en 30 minutos… y no se preocupe, solo quiero poder ponerme al tanto, su domicilio no ha cambiado verdad?

- No señor Yui es el mismo… mi hermano menor lo estará esperando

- Adiós

- Hasta luego señor Yui

Cuando Heero llego a ver a sus asistente estaba siendo mal visto por el hermano menor de esta, después de todo la única persona que recibía órdenes directas era ella, y que venga a buscarla después de un año no era buena señal.

- Relena, aquí está el señor Yui

- Gracias Pargan, buenas tardes señor Yui, disculpe que lo reciba en cama pero el médico prohibió que me mueva… dígame en que puedo servirlo?

- A que se refiere el señor Noin con nuevas políticas y nuevo administrador?

- Sí , bueno… en agosto hubo un atentado contra la empresa, en realidad hubo muchas amenazas pero ese día un hombre se disfrazo de usted e ingreso con una bomba a la empresa, como a los trabajadores más reconocidos ya no se les pedía credencial y usted mismo entraba y salía de la empresa sin ella, pues no sabemos cómo, pero el hombre era igual a usted, según me contaron, gracias a dios lograron detenerlo a tiempo antes de causar un daño mayor, porque tenía rehenes, fue uno de los rehenes el que lo detuvo y como estaba solicitando un puesto en la empresa, tenía un buen curricular y recomendaciones, más el agradecimiento popular, la junta decidió darle el puesto. Él fue el que implemento la política de credenciales, y gracias al señor Monserrate, pues se ha detectado como 20 intentos de infiltración.

- Max me dijo que no lo conoce.

- Él nunca vino a trabajar, pero me contacto por medio de la red, me dijo que usted le dio permiso antes de irse, también dijo que debía cuidar a su abuela en casa y que por eso no podía venir, y como no ha fallado en el trabajo, además de ser bastante competente, no puse objeciones

- No hay problema, y dime sabes quién está viviendo en mi casa?

- Trowa Barton señor, cuando solicite mi baja médica, él tomo el papel de asistente y se traslado a su domicilio, la verdad intente detenerlo, pero cuando quise hacerlo él ya se había posicionado de su casa, pero su cuarto y estudio están cerrados, el prometió no entrar y cuando pase por ahí parecía haber cumplido

- Esa baja médica fue por el atentado? Paso algo? Le paso algo a tu hijo?

- No, por suerte la baja la solicite unas semana antes del atentado, fue a causa del estrés, de las amenazas

- Gracias Relena, temí que mientras estaba fuera la junta hubiera tomado el control de todo

- Lo intento, incluso llegue a pensar que las amenazas fueron obra suya, pero después del atentado, siendo Barton un héroe, los puso a todos en línea. Le agradara mucho señor Yui, incluso me recuerda un poco a usted

- Me voy, gracias por la información y cuídate mucho, tu puesto te estará esperando así que no te apresures por volver, ese niño debe crecer fuerte y sano. Adiós Pargan, cuida bien a tu hermana

Sin más que hacer Heero siguió rumbo al bar, en un último intento por saber de Duo. Cuando atravesó la puerta tenía 4 pares de ojos mirándolo y un tequila doble esperándolo en la barra.

- Llegas tarde morenazo, Duo ya no trabaja aquí

- Esta muy tranquila por haber perdido a uno de sus mejores empleados Lady Une

- No me tientes, aun deseo arrancarte la cabeza, aunque él ya nos explico que te fuiste por una emergencia familiar.

- Entonces puedo abusar de su bondad? Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- Sé que se mudo y tiene un trabajo mucho mejor, pero aun nos visita, al menos una vez al mes, aun vive en esta ciudad y es todo lo que sabemos… Duo estuvo muy triste desde que te fuiste, se la pasaba suspirando por ti, aunque él no lo reconozca. Así que se alegrará de verte, según tengo entendido visita el asilo de su abuela los fines de semana, no hay muchos en esta ciudad.

- Gracias prometo volver cuando lo encuentre. Adiós madam

- Adiós Heero Yui

- Suerte morenazo, todas te apoyamos

- Gracias Catherin

.

.

.

* * *

><p>A dos capítulos de terminar esta historia. GOMEN NASAI!, si, sé que me perdí demasiado tiempo pero el bloqueo mental no se quitaba y no tener respuestas me desanimaba mas, si que… bueno espero poder terminar antes de volver a clases.<p> 


End file.
